


Damon Salvatore Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Damon Salvatore





	1. Chapter 1

“You have to tell them to stop!” Jeremy snapped.  
“But she’d be stuck in there to.” Bonnie pointed out and you rolled your eyes.  
“I’ll be fine just hang on.” You sighed and tossed your mask down as you hurried up to the room where your brothers were fighting. “Stop!”  
“(Y/N) what are you doing?” Damon growled and you rolled your eyes.

“Just trust me you don’t want to do anything until your little witch figures something out.” You sighed and pulled Damon off Katherine. “just trust me brother, she’s playing a trick.” You glared at Katherine as she sat down.  
“Well darling I’d say thank you but we both know you prefer it when I call you my good girl.” Katherine drawled and you had to bite your cheek to stoop yourself from attacking her. “Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t your brothers know… seems like an awfully big secret to keep from your twin all these years, guess you aren’t as close as he thinks.”

“What’s she talking about?” Damon asked and you sighed.  
“Nothing, she’s just being problematic.” You growled and you pouted a little.  
“You know Damon I’m not sure who preferred to have their legs wrapped around my head, your baby brother or your twin.” She smiled when both brothers turned to look at you.  
“You and her… why?” Damon snapped.

“I don’t know.” You admitted and Kathrine tutted.  
“Oh, now sweetie don’t insult me, it was fun, meaningless sex, we both had fun and no one got the slightest bit upset over any silly feelings.” She gave your brothers a pointed look and you were sure they were about to snap her head off.  
“How… why… you don’t even like… you did not… with her.” Damon spluttered and you had to swallow the giggle threatening to escape you.

“Oh Damon, the things she and I did, little Steffie would keel over in a dead faint.” Katherine hummed, looking like a bored cat.  
“We should get Bonnie to let us out, she’s only going to taunt us.” You pointed out.  
“What is it with our enemies first Elijah and now Katherine?” Stefan teased and you smirked as you clocked onto what he was doing.  
“Not as good as Kol, you were right Katherine it is fun to play with brothers.” You glanced at her and she glared at the three of you.

“Don’t think I’ll fall for you game Stefan, I didn’t fall for her so why would I care who she’s been with?” Katherine pointed out.  
“Didn’t you have a thing with Lexi for a little while?” Damon joined in with a smirk and you giggled.  
“Oh, Stefan got so mad!” You grinned and Katherine seemed bristle with irritation.  
“Excuse me, I was her first so don’t go giving credit to bloody Mikaelson’s and Stefan’s odd little friends.” Katherine pouted and you flashed your brother’s a smug smirk.

“I don’t know you should give Elijah some credit, all wound up and the suit comes off, then bam.” You said in a sing song voice.  
“Probably got his suit tailored to tight.” Damon chuckled and you nodded.  
“So, you two aren’t mad that she had me?” Katherine asked and Damon rolled his eyes.  
“She’s my twin we share a lot of things, including unpleasant memories like you.” Damon shoved his hands in his pocket as you leant against Stefan.  
“Yeah, they have a new plaything, looks a lot like you but she’s an updated model, her bitch mode has a compassion switch.” You flashed her a Damon smile and she growled.

“Darling I will keep you out of my evil plans but keep it up and you’ll be right at the top of my list.” She warned and you chuckled.  
“Good for you darling, you’re not even on mine.” You watched as her face fell and he mind started to try and figure out a way to play you against your brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here you go.” You skipped into the room and handed Damon his glass of blood.  
“Is Stefan still here with Caroline?” He sighed and you shook your head. “Good, be a good kitten and fetch us something fun to play with.”  
“Ok, I’ll be right back.” You hummed and skipped off again.  
“We are not eating Elena!” He yelled as you went and shook his head.

He wasn’t surprised when you were back before his bath had gotten cold, a nervous human under your spell in tow, as you hurried back to the bathroom.  
“That didn’t take you long.” He hummed rewarding you by running his hands through your hair as you sat on the edge of the tub.  
“I still think you should eat Elena, she’s very… bleurgh.” You huffed and he rolled his eyes.  
“Careful kitten, wouldn’t want you declawed.” He sighed and beckon the human over to him as he pointed for you to leave.

**********************************************************************

“Elena?” Damon asked as he strolled into his room, expecting you to be curled up in the middle of his bed, instead Elena was tied up and furious.  
“Your crazy cat girl tricked me and tied me up!” She screeched once he’d untied her and pulled the tap off her mouth.  
“She’s a cat she doesn’t share and she most certainly doesn’t share the one who feeds her so deal with it.” He sighed and she glared at him.  
“Well can you at least get her to give the things she’s stolen back.” She sighed and stood up, yanking herself free of the ribbons.

“She’s been stealing things?” Damon asked and motioned for Elena to move so he could pull at the loose floorboard under her. “Not again (Y/N)!” Damon yelled as he found the hiding spot full of shiny treasures you’d clearly been stuffing there.  
“Did you like your present… uh oh.” You mumbled when he held up an expensive looking necklace.  
“Damn right uh oh, I warned you about stealing things!” He growled dangerously and you shot off down the stairs.

“Caroline!” You squealed and Bonnie hopped out of your way as you shifted into your familiar form and dove into the bag Caroline had opened for you.  
“Alright who’s hiding her?” Damon sighed when Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan grouped together, Caroline’s bag hanging off her shoulder.  
“Who (Y/N), she was straight out the window, hopped like a little rabbit.” Bonnie blabbered nervously as he glared at the three of them.  
“Oh, I see, you sure she isn’t still here somewhere?” He asked with a playful tone to his voice and his eyes focused on Caroline’s bag which wiggled.  
“Ok so maybe it wasn’t the window but more… you know…” Bonnie made a hopping motion with her hands and trailed off.

“Which little kitten would like to curl up on Damon’s chest and after a nice warm tuna pasta bake and a vanilla milk shake with extra cream?” Damon offered and the bag wiggled again. “I’ll even have Elena taken home.”  
“Me!” You mewled and popped your head out of the bag. “Oops.”  
“Come here kitten.” Damon crooked his finger at you and your ear twitched as you thought about it.

“Can I keep the shiny things?” You asked curiously and he rolled his eyes as yours widened and you twitched your nose.  
“Yes fine, but only the ones you stole from people we don’t know.” He grumbled and you hopped out of the bag, twirling round his legs until he scooped you up. “You know one day being cute won’t keep you out of trouble.” Damon warned you.  
“Oh, I doubt that.” Stefan chuckled and scratched between your ears as you burrowed into Damon’s chest.


	3. Chapter 3

“How are you not freaking out, why is she not freaking out?” Stiles hissed as you calmly set Lydia’s list down and looked at the confused group.  
“I have a small confession.” You muttered.  
“Is it that you drank the mountain lion that attacked us last week because we saw that and it was gross.” Stiles said quickly.  
“Stiles shut up!” Scott grunted.

“So you know how I’m a…” Everyone glared at Stiles as he but in again.  
“An incredibly sexy kick as blood sucker who could kill us all right now if she wanted to?” Stiles grinned sheepishly.  
“I was going to go with old daywalker but whatever floats your boat, I’m not actually Isabella Hale.” You muttered.  
When stiles didn’t ask who you are everyone frowned at him and he held his hands up defensively and indicated that anyone else could ask questions as well.

“Is that why you came to town after Derek left, cause you’re not really his cousin?” Liam finally asked and you nodded.  
“Yeah I’m actually (Y/N) … Salvatore.” You flinched when Lydia, Stiles and Scott leapt backwards while Malia and Liam just stared blankly.  
“Oh my god you’re full on crazy evil… like more evil than Peter Hale!” Stiles rambled.  
“First of all that’s Damon not me or Stefan and second, all we have to do is tell them where I am and they’ll turn up to eat my friends and ruin my happiness and no more deadpool so we can all live on happily.” You hummed with a wide smile.

“Yeah great plan I was loving it until the part where I got eaten!” Stiles flailed his arms around and sighed through his nose as he made duh face at you.  
“Would you prefer I skip town and leave you all to fight this yourself?” You asked and tilted your head.  
“Fine, Fine call them.” Stiles sighed.  
“Besides what’s the worst that could happen.” You hummed and pulled out your phone.  
“We could all die… joint with Damon meeting Peter.” Lydia offered.

****************************************************************************

“Oh… wow ok they are here already!” Stiles yelped as he and Scott hurried outside ad found Stefan and Damon leaning against the jeep.  
“Why did they come here I thought (Y/N) was phoning to see if they knew anything?” Scott glanced at Stiles who did the same and shrugged.  
“I did and then they decided to come up and ‘end’ whomever dared attempt to kill me.” You hummed making both boys jump as you waved at your brothers.  
“So have you two managed to find out who is after my little sister or are you just rambling through like you usually do?” Damon asked as the three of you stopped next to the Jeep.

“It’s nice to see you to.” You huffed and hugged Stefan.  
“Don’t kill anyone.” Scott growled and flashed his eyes.  
“That sounds like a threat.” Damon huffed as he bared his fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

“You don’t think this is weird?” You asked everyone as you were all handed permission slips.  
“What we get to go on a cool school trip?” Stiles sighed as he and Scott turned to you.  
“Yeah as soon as we think the teacher has something to do with it she not only takes our class on a weekend trip away from the school but finds a way to get nearly everyone on the deadpool that goes to the school to join us.” You pointed out at they both made a noise as if it had just made sense to them.

“Well your brothers can help, right?” Scott asked and you rolled your eyes.  
“Maybe Stefan will but Damon… he’d probably hook up with her.” You sighed and Stiles snickered at you.  
“We should still be on high alert maybe they can tag along.” Scott muttered and glanced over when the teacher stopped and watched the three of you carefully.  
“Because that will end well, three blood thirsty Salvatores’ and bunch of teenagers.” Stiles sighed and you slapped the back of his head. “Hey I’m just saying.”

**************************************************

“Alright so what exactly what are we doing?” Damon asked as he and Stefan patrolled the small wooded area around the Motel the busses had broken next to.  
“Making sure no one gets hurt, (Y/N) said she and the little wolves are going to see what they can do.” Stefan chuckled when Damon’s shoulders squared and he tensed his jaw.  
“We should be there to protect her; those werewolves will get her hurt.” He huffed and froze when someone walked towards them.

“Woah guys it’s me the human!” Stiles yelped as Damon grabbed him by the collar.  
“Why aren’t you inside?” Stefan ask and pried Damon’s hands off the boy.  
“Because we have something and we need to sneak off and (Y/N) got kidnapped when we tried.” Stiles babbled and Damon growled, vanishing before Stefan could stop him.

*************************************************** 

“Ok crazy lady you best be putting me down or my brother will tare you apart!” You snarled and tried to shield a wounded Malia.  
“No, do you know how hard it was to get a job at your school and I mean… its easy pickings, so many little monsters all bunched in together.” Your teacher drawled and you rolled your eyes.

“Sure, it’s a regular Monster High, wanna see my monster face?” You growled and she jumped back as you snapped your fangs at her.  
“You really are pathetic aren’t you.” She sighed and twirled a stake in her hand. “See I thought seeing as you’re a Salvatore it’d be hard to catch you but… you just skipped along and walked right into my trap.”  
“Trap, what trap?” You sighed and tried to push past the magical barrier she’d put around you. “You shot my best friend then yelled come and get me blood sucker that’s not a trap, that’s motivating my vampire ass to rip your throat out.”

“(Y/N)!” Damon snapped and your teacher span around, caught off guard. “Temper, there are children present.” He pointed at the pack which had hurried to show him where you were and they all waved awkwardly.  
“Well this is even better a big Salvatore batted by the little one.” She hummed.  
“Lady you’re really bad at this hunting thing.” You sighed while pinching the bridge of your nose.

“She has a point, you did just let both Salvatore brothers into your hideout.” Stiles agreed and Stefan came out of nowhere, pushing your teacher out of sight.  
“No fair I wanted to get her!” You complained and Damon rolled his eyes.  
“You’re such a tiny psychopath.” He chuckled as Stiles broke the barrier and helped you hoist Malia over your shoulder.  
“Yeah well at least I have friends.” You teased.

“I have friends.” He sighed and you rolled your eyes.  
“Me and Stefan don’t count.”  
“I have other friends (Y/N).” He took Malia from you so you could help the others that had been caught.  
“Stefan’s girlfriends and my friends don’t count either.” You chuckled and Scott had to hid a laugh as he helped snap open a cage next to you.

“OH, yeah well what about the Mikaelsons?” He asked and Stiles did a double take.  
“They’re still my friends Damon, you guys always end up trying to kill each other.” You pointed out.  
“You understand that you guys are terrifying, right?” Stiles whispered and Damon’s eyebrow arched as he glanced at Stiles.  
“Would you like to carry the injured werewolf home and explain why your teachers missing?” Damon offered and Stiles shook his head.  
“Terrifying in a friendly way.” He corrected himself and hurried over to Lydia and Kira.

“So, is this over now?” Lydia asked and Damon tutted.  
“I doubt it… you said the kids a true Alpha, he’s going to have a lot of people after him.” Damon paused and you knew what he was going to ask.  
“Yes, I’m staying here, thanks for helping but I like it here.” You sighed and opened the motel room door so Damon could put Malia down.  
“What about Mystic Falls?” Damon sighed and you shrugged.

“We both know you and Stefan can’t stay away from Elena.” You giggled when he shot you an unimpressed look. “We’ll end up back there some day but for now… Alpha werewolves!” You fake cheered and Lydia coughed to cover up the laugh from the look Damon was giving you.  
“I’m going to go and help Stefan, you good to compel anyone who asks to much?” Damon asked and you nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon stayed silent as he watched you from the bed, letting you pack your things, knowing you’d be back before he could miss you. It was just the way it was. The two of you would start slow, adoring one another and seeming inseparable, then the years would roll on and slowly he’d do something wrong or you’d say something spiteful.  
Almost five centuries you’d known him and yet Damon could still seduce you to his side with minimum effort. Stefan would say it’s because unlike human’s life didn’t force the two of you to move on or grow. Sometimes you agreed with him, Damon’s smile still held the power to captivate you like he had when he’d found you, the naive young girl that had drawn the attention of something devious and dark.

But other times you’d roll your eyes at Stefan and tell him you really loved Damon, through all his faults, he tried to do good but it never seemed to work for him.  
“I’m leaving.” You muttered without looking at him.  
“I know.” He followed you downstairs and lent against the wall, watching you put your shoes on.  
“I’m not coming back.” You said and picked up your bag.

He hummed in response and raised his eyebrows as if he didn’t believe you and watched as you walked out of the house. As soon as your car was off the drive he reached for the nearest liquor bottle and downed what was left inside.

*****************************************************************

“(Y/N) darling it’s me, Damon, your evil bloodsucking boyfriend who turned you into a vampire when you were Nineteen.” He paused and popped the lid off a bottle. “I like to think it’s an ordeal you can’t forget but seeing as you haven’t been home in two weeks I’m guessing you’ve developed some sort of super human amnesia so call me when you remember where home is.”  
“She still not back?” Stefan yawned as he wondered into the room.  
“No Stefan she came back days ago and I’m simply looking for the other (Y/N).” Damon drawled and Stefan shrugged.

“Why don’t you just go and find her?” Stefan sighed, texting you as Damon rounded the living room.  
“Because that’s not how it works, I’m the seductive older gentleman who can lure (Y/N) to me with a simple smile… she comes to me not the other way around.” Damon declared and Stefan let out a snort.  
“Well she’s currently ignoring your calls and having a drink with Tyler Lockwood who… is apparently slightly less diabolical than you.” Stefan shook his head when Damon hurried out of the house knowing that he’d come back with you in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are we done being dramatic and having fake dates with werewolves?” Damon snapped and you smiled, dropping who ever you’d been feeding off and turned to face him.  
“I’m just having fun, without you.” You huffed and Damon rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, I can see, I imagine you’re going to feel rather hung over what with all the frat boy’s you’ve drunk.” He pointed at the half-conscious boys and the slight sway of your body and flush of your cheeks.

“Well you’re not going to stop me from having my fun.” You huffed and he groaned.  
“Do you promise me that you’ll compel them to forget you?” Damon asked with a sarcastic roll of his head and a tone that you’d use to scold a child.  
“Yes, now go away so I can enjoy my time away from you before I come back home.” You groaned and pushed him in the direction he’d come from.  
Damon left you sleeping in his bed, knowing you were awake once you’d switched on the tv, clearly, you’d gotten board because when he returned you were wriggling about like a cat trying to get comfortable.

“…after a series of reports last night police are asking anyone who knows a woman fitting this description to come forward with information.” The news reporter finished.  
“You promised (Y/N).” Damon sighed and glanced over at you when you giggled.  
“Oh, who cares, it’s not like I killed them.” The look Damon gave you would have had a sane person shrinking back, you however, decided to stroll the length of the bed and cross your arms as you glared back and pouted a little.  
“I’m going to have to deal with this.” He growled and you smiled smugly when his eyes trailed down your body before snapping back up to your face.

“Well it is your fault.” You hummed and flopped down on the bed, rolling around until Damon growled and dived on you, pinning your hands above your head.  
“Oh, and how is it my fault Sweetheart?” He asked as he nipped at your neck and shoulders.  
“You should have gotten me before I realised how terribly boring Tyler Lockwood is, all leather jacket and no length.” You smirked when Damon frowned before glancing down at himself and grinning.

“Well Sweetheart I have both, and a long history at pleasing woman.” He laughed when you gasped and pulled a mocked horrified face.  
“We should catch someone and play with them… what about Caroline she was fun.” You hummed and dragged your fangs down his neck.  
“I’ll find something for us to snack on after I deal with the problem you caused until then… you stay here.” He vanished and left you pouting in the middle of the bed without your daylight ring.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon chuckled as you shrugged Stefan away from you, reaching for the bottle of bourbon in front of you and downed a good quarter of the bottle. Your brothers continued to ignore the fact that you wouldn’t survive the bite.  
“Will you both go away and let me spend my last few hours in peace.” You complained.  
“No.” Damon sighed and slumped down on the sofa next to you.

“If you’d told us about this earlier we could have tried to find…” Stefan started but you laughed and shook your head.  
“Could have found what Stefan I was bitten by a werewolf.” You rolled your eyes and finished downing the bottle which Damon pulled out of your hands.  
“Yes Stefan a werewolf bite.” Damon’s sarcastic teasing hid the bitter hatred he was harbouring against the wolf that had attacked you.  
“Well I apologise for staying positive.” Stefan grunted while getting up from the sofa to open the door.

As soon as you heard Jeremy walk into the house you abandoned your brother and threw your arms around him. When the two of you began a heated make out session Damon began to object despite Stefan telling him to leave the two of you alone.  
“Alright enough, just because she’s dying doesn’t mean you can deflower my little sister.” Damon snapped as Caroline, Bonnie and Elena pulled up outside.  
“Deflower?” Caroline asked as she slammed her car door shut.

“Why’re you all in my house?” Damon sighed glaring when Stefan welcomed everyone.  
“We came to say goodbye, all the bad things that happen around here it’s be nice to say it say goodbye for once.” Bonnie sighed.  
Stefan cooked foe you all and the group sat around the table, laughing and drinking, Jeremy’s hand clutched in yours most of the night. Eventually Damon stopped complaining about stolen kisses and heads resting on shoulders as the group moved into the living room.

The happiness was cut short when it became clear the bite was taking its tole. Stefan scooped you into his arms and carried you up your bed where everyone crowded in and waited for the inevitable.  
“I love you.” Jeremy whispered as you finally slipped away with a smile on your face.  
“Can you believe she’s gone?” Stefan sighed as the last of the group left and he joined Damon in the garden.  
“I wasn’t sure anything could kill her when she was human.” Damon mumbled.

“I think she’ll be back.” Stefan held out a drink and the brothers both raised a glass.  
“To our little sister, may she come back twice as vengeful as Kathrine.” Damon chuckled and downed his glace as Stefan laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Neither of your brothers were surprised when you finally awoke. Months had past and Jeremy had slipped into a rather sombre mood that nothing could lift. You were greeted and embraced by your brothers who were over the moon to have you back.  
Of course, the first thing you do was being to look for the wolf that bit you, avoiding Jeremy in hopes of ignoring the fact that your death had caused him so much hurt. Elena began to grow suspicious when your room, which Damon often sat and drank in or Stefan would sit at your desk and tall as if you were there, was suddenly off limits to her or anyone who visited.

“They must know I’m back by now.” You said to Stefan who handed you a warm mug of thick red liquid that you doubled checked wasn’t animal before downing it.  
“We’re not ready to let you go out into the world again.” You brother watched as you sighed and nodded, knowing there was only one place you wanted to be.  
“How long will it be before I can see everyone.” Stefan took your mug and watched as you climbed into bed, handing your laptop before getting up to leave you in peace but with no answer.

**********************************************************

Damon and Stefan stood behind you, reluctant to let you knock on Elena’s door but you ignored them and did it anyway. The girls opened the door thinking you were delivering their food and for a moment they all froze.  
“(Y/N)!” Bonnie grinned and Caroline squealed.  
“I told you they were hiding her.” Elena giggled and the three crowded you in a tight hug.

“Jer’s up in his room he’ll be so happy to see you.” Caroline fussed and shooed you into the house.  
“We’ll take care of her.” Elena muttered and Damon nodded.  
“If anything happens to her…” Damon started and Stefan exchanged an amused look with Elena.  
“You’ll be the first that we call.” She promised and waved as she shut the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

“What’ve you got there?” Damon hummed as you skipped to the front door to find a thick white envelope with your name on it.  
“Nothing.” You huffed and hurried past him.  
“Is someone still cross that I spent the morning with Elena and Stefan?” Damon chuckled and appeared in front of you as you almost reached your bedroom.  
“I’ve been invited to party.” You hummed and held the invite away from Damon so he couldn’t peak.  
“What kind of party?” He followed you, knowing that you’d had over the invite and show of your prize but for now he played along as you ripped open your wardrobe and flicked through the huge dresses that hung neatly in a line of colour ordered silks.

“A fancy party look.” You showed him the invite and decided on a floor length dress in your favourite colour.  
“I had a wonderful evening with you, perhaps Damon will spare me a dance… Klaus.” Damon’s eyes snapped up to you as you twirled out of the bathroom in the dress and smiled.  
“He’s really very nice, he bought me a drink and dinner and kissed my hand and walked me home.” You hummed and flopped onto the bed next to him.  
“I do all of that.” Damon snapped and frowned down at you.

“Yes but Klaus is exciting.” You giggled and shot up off the bed as you started to fix your hair.  
“Well don’t I feel offended.” He muttered and left you to dance around your room.

*********************************************************

“I hear your pet has taken a shine to my brother.” Rebekah hummed as Damon slowly swayed with her but attempted to keep his eye on you and Klaus.  
“Yes apparently, he’s far more exciting than I am.” Damon muttered and frowned when Klaus lent forwards to whisper in your ear, a finger trailing over the bite mark that was to faint for human eyes to see but clear as day to any vampire who thought they’d have a taste of you.  
“Well he appears to be charming her rather well, I’d be careful, he’s not above stealing from others.” Rebekah warned Damon but he let out a short chuckle.

“Not (Y/N), she’s a sweet thing… I’ll admit a little naive when it comes to whose bad but she’s not foolish enough to let someone take her out of my sight.” Damon smiled until Rebekah went on her tiptoes and hummed.  
“Well I guess she can still see you from where ever my brother’s taken her.” Rebekah let Damon turn them so he could look for you and watched as he began to panic.  
“Excuse me.” He muttered and pushed through the crowd and attempted to find you.


	10. Chapter 10

Peace finally settled over the house. Stefan was somewhere with Elena and her friends, Damon had left early in the morning and had yet to reappear so you had the whole house to yourself. Deciding to make the most of it you drew yourself a bath, sneaking into Damon’s room for his bubble bath and poured a ridiculous amount in until the whole room smelt.  
You fetched yourself a glass of wine and a book, setting them in the bathroom as you hurried to pick out the clothes you’d wear when you got out, striping off and dumping your pyjamas in the corner of your room by the wash basket.

“Damon!” You yelped when you found him sat in your bath.  
“Oh… I’m sorry, I naturally assumed you’d been a good girl and run me a bath considering you used all of my bubbles.” He wiggled the half empty pot and raised his eyebrows.  
“Please Damon, don’t be mean.” You sighed and he chuckled.  
“Well let’s see, you sent away Steffie and Elena, my walking blood bags gone with them and the little witch made the Mutt go with them so I don’t really have anyone else to pester until they get back.” He smiled as you eyed to water and waited for you to attempt to dislodge him from the water, or rather attempt to.

“Please Damon… just half an hour and you can come back and bother me.” You sighed and he rolled his head as he thought about it. “And you need to stop calling Matt, Mutt.”  
“No I still haven’t forgiven you for interrupting my evening with Elizabeth.” Damon hummed after some thought.  
“Stefan was angry enough that I’d let you follow me to England, imagine how mad he’d have gotten if I let you have your way with the precious Tudor queen.” You smiled and he hummed as he moved his legs.

“Milady I don’t plan to move so you may as well join me.” He muttered and you rolled your eyes.  
“Ever the gentleman.” You teased as you climbed in and let him move so you could sit between his feet, your own feet either side of his hips.  
“Why is this bath so small?” He grumbled and grabbed at your wine, sipping it before offering it to you.  
“Because when Stefan asked how I wanted my bathroom I didn’t take into account the giant size of my vampiric shadow.” You hummed and smiled at Damon who rolled his eyes.

“I am not your shadow!” He objected and gently stroked a hand up one of your legs, smiling to himself when you didn’t say anything.  
“Who followed whom around the world?” You asked with a smug smile, rolling your eyes as you thought over all the times you’d found him waiting for you.  
“And who had their meeting in New York interrupted to get you out of jail after you got arrested at a suffragette rally?” Damon hummed. “Cost a small fortune to get them to let you go.”

“As I recall it they were happy to send me back to America with you.” You giggled as he pulled you up the bath towards him.  
“Yes, then I get you home and off you fly with my brother.” Damon huffed.  
“Well he is my Sire and my best friend.” You pointed out.  
“Oh and what am I the lowly concierge?” He chuckled and slowly pulled you even closer.  
“No darling more of a personal assistant meets Disney prince.” You hummed and stroked a teasing finger over his collar bone.

He smiled and kissed your cheek, his hands sliding over your thighs until he could lift you up, moving you so he could wrap his arms around your waist and continue to kiss your cheek and shoulders.  
“Mr Salvatore do you ever give up?” You tried to hide the giggle that escaped you as he placed a last open mouthed kiss on your shoulder.  
“Never, one day I’ll have you all to myself.” He chuckled and flicked bubbles at you.


	11. Chapter 11

 

“You know this would be easier if you helped.” Damon muttered as you pattered about the clothes he was trying to change into. He sighed when you burrowed down in his shirt and gave him puppy dog eyes.

“If you let her come with us, she’d be less grumpy.” Stefan comments as he watch Damon scoop you up with one hand and balance you on his shoulder.

 

“And have the Mikaelsons’ steal her? Oh, or have to explain to Mystic Falls why my friend has magically turned into a cat.” Damon huffed, rubbing your chin to make you pur she he could set you on his pillow. “I think not. I’d have to catch my own food!”

He groaned when you huffed and hopped off the bed, turning to your human form as you skipped off after Stefan who chuckled as Damon called after you. “Aw, kitten come on. I’m kidding you’re not just a meal ticket. You’re a pain in my ass too.” He muttered the last part and was sure he heard a distinct hissing sound.

 

***********************************

 

Damon knew you were annoyed with him. Mostly because it was past midnight which meant you wouldn’t be able to shift to your human form until three in the morning. Normally you’d be back, napping by now.

After another hour he decided to listen to the irritating pull at the back of his mind and wonder down to the Mystic Grill. He found a guy heaved over the bar, Matt was worryingly patting him.

 

It took a quick look around for Damon to locate a few squeals from one of the bathrooms. When Damon finally found you he chuckled. “You stayed out past curfew, huh?” he said as he grinned down at the black cat and pile of clothes you’d been wearing that morning.

With a light hiss you hopped up onto his shoulder as he scooped your clothes up and stroked out of the bar. As soon as you reached the boarding house you hoped down and rushed into the house.

 

Damon sighed as he entered his room and found you stretched across his pillows already asleep. He knew it would be a few hours until you shifted to your human body, that is, if you wanted too.

 

*********************************

 

Damon had to double take as he saw you slink into the ballroom out of the corner of his eye. You’d been pestering to go to the Mikaelson ball, never being one to be left out, and you’d found your own way in. Despite Damon’s plea to not come.

“Please excuse me. I have to deal with a cat.” Damon murmured and gestured to where you were toying with Elena.

“Why, what did she say?” The older woman asked and Damon laughed lightly.

 

“Oh she’s not a cat, she’s a cat...cat.” He chuckled as he left the woman confused and firmly took your arm.

“Oh, you’re here to spoil the fun.” You huffed grumpily. He frowned as someone rushed over with what Damon could smell to be cream mixed with alcohol.

“(Y/N). I don’t need to be keeping an eye on a drunk kitten and a evil hybrid in one night!” He scolded and tried to take the drink back, stopping when you hissed at him. “You know I picked you to help me. You won't help I’ll have Bonnie put you back in your tiny fur coat permanently.” He warned.

 

You smiled and shrugged. “If that’s the way it must be, I may as well have some fun while I can. You’re always so busy with psycho two, how shall you know what I do?” Your taunting drew the attention of one of the Mikaelsons. Damon tried to intervene but was swept away by another person who wanted to talk to him.

“I should just get a new bloody familier.” Damon huffed angrily as he tried to spot you in the crowd, hoping to grab you as a dance partner and talk to you.


	12. Chapter 12

You frowned as Damon lent in and smirked at the girl he was flirting with at the bar. You tried hard to ignore the jealous feeling or the fact that he glanced your way but you found your fists clenching and you pushed away from the bar.  
“Hows my favourite housemate?” Stefan teased when you dawdled home and slammed the front door.  
“Fine.” You snapped and he cocked his head.

“Didn’t you go to the bar with Damon?” He asked knowing your bad mood was because of his brother.  
“Maybe, why are you going to go join him in flirting with random people?” You said and glared at Stefan as you yanked the fridge open and grabbed a carton of juice.  
“You know the best form of revenge is making him jealous, maybe he’ll learn his lesson.” Stefan said as he stretched, trying to make himself look nonchalant as he left you in the kitchen plotting out your plan.

“I’m home.” Damon sang as he opened the door and found Stefan reading. “Where’s our human?”  
“You know I have a name.” You grumbled through a yawn as you plodded down the stairs and glared accusingly at the vampire who’d woken you.  
“I know kitten.” He smirked when you blushed a little at the name and rolled your eyes.  
“Can’t you make him leave?” You sighed to Stefan who chuckled.

“I could try but he’ll just come back, like a hungry cat.” Stefan smiled smugly as he leant closer and watched you glare at Damon who was making teasing faces at you.  
“Maybe a witch can turn him into a real cat, i’d like him more than.” You said through a pout which had Damon cooing over you playful as he tapped your nose.  
“Talking of witches have I told you about…” Damon started and you let out an exasperated sigh as you turned to go back to bed.  
“Kai, yes you said, no we haven’t met him and none of us care why you don’t like him.” You said dramatically as you vanished up the stairs.

“I was getting dinner at the bar, she leaves for some reason and then Kai waltzes in and is all hey isn’t that girl that just left cute!” Damon sighed to his brother and seemed to expect a shocked reaction from Stefan.  
“Well (Y/N) has been looking for a guy and he might be her type.” Stefan smiled when Damon froze mid rant and frowned in the direction of your bedroom.  
“Why would she need a guy when she has us, well you’re pretty boring but I took her out and she had a nice long walk to tire her out. Plus we feed her and she has a big comfy bed… what more does she need?” Damon grumbled as Stefan snickered at him.

“Damon she’s a human being, not a pet… besides it might be good for her, tall, dark and handsome and I think she said a little dangerous.” Stefan smiled to himself as he headed for the stairs.  
“I fit all of those criterias!” Damon called after him but all he got back from his brother was the word kitten and a low chuckle.

********************************************************** 

You screamed as you hurried to the front door only to be thrown over Damon’s shoulder in a split second.  
“Damon, what’re you doing to her?” Stefan asked, sounding bored as he strolled into the entrance.  
“Make him put me down!” You wailed when wriggling and fighting didn’t loosen Damon’s grip.  
“We’re letting her go on a date with a potentially deadly witch?” Damon sighed out as if he thought Stefan had lost it.

“You’re potentially deadly!” You grumbled and Damon made a noise as if you’d complimented him.  
“Thank you Kitten, still not putting you down.” He hummed, raising his eyebrows as Stefan tackled him, caught you and held Damon down while promising you could go on your date.  
You rushed in when you finally arrived, knowing that Damon would pop up at some point so you wasted no time in seeking out Kai. He waved at you as you looked around and you hurried to take a seat.

“You’re late.” He said offhandedly but he didn’t look like h really cared that much.  
“Sorry I had something annoying clinging onto me.” You sighed and glared around to see if Damon had followed you like you suspected.  
“Happens to all of us, they just can’t let go can they?” His eyes flickered up to where Damon was tucked away in a corner out of your eyeline. “Must be annoying, being the Salvatores’ pet.”  
“I’m not… why would you think that?” You asked carefully and Kai shrugged.

“I’m pretty amazing but you look like you’re looking out for someone.” He offered and slowly looked up from his hands to you, smiling when he saw your smile falter. “Don’t look so sad, a pretty thing like you shouldn’t be sad.”  
“I should order a drink.” You whispered and blushed as you glanced away from Kai’s intense eyes contact.  
“Sweet drink, aren’t you sweet enough?” Kai smiled when you were so flustered that you were speechless and laughed a little.

“Come on Kitten don’t fall for that.” Damon groaned and decided if you continued to fidget in your seat to the sweet flirtations Kai was whispering over the table to you he’d throw the witch from the bar.  
“You should travel, a dead town like this isn’t somewhere someone like you should be.” Kai’s tone had a slightly offputting ring to it and when you subtly glanced where he was looking you found Damon watching the two of you carefully.  
“I would love to travel, where do you think I should go.” You smiled and saw the cogs working in Kai’s brain as to why you were suddenly so forward.

“Somewhere far, far away.” He hummed and started to stroke his fingertips over your arm as he leant i  
“Alright, that's enough of that!” Damon scoffed as he shoved Kai’s chair back.  
“Damon I…” You trailed off and he rolled his eyes.  
“No. Firstly she is not pretty she’s beautiful and you should be grateful she’s even paying attention to you, secondly, I stay up at night thinking about how many enemies could get at my kitten and you telling her to go galavanting off is not going to keep her safe!” Damon was looking at Kai as if he was challenging him to speak back.

“Damon…” You muttered as he continued to rant at a bored looking Kai.  
“And finally, I’m taking her on a proper date so she can be treated properly, not some two dollar dive bar.” He reached his hand out to you which you took and let him lead you out to his car.  
You squeaked a little when you were suddenly pinned up the side if the car while Damon leant down to kiss you. He waited for your fingers to curl into his hair and pull him down before kissing you roughly.

“You’re jealous.” You hummed against the kiss and he pulled away and rolled his eyes.  
“Excuse me, you just spent a week plotting my downfall and with my brother and an evil witch.” Damon scoffed.  
“I’m not that evil.” Kai muttered and you both looked over at him as he sipped at his drink.  
“Did he just watch us kiss?” You whispered and Damon shrugged nodded wearily as he helped you into the car.  
“Are we really going on a proper date?” You asked and Damon flashed a smile as he nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

“Will you stop moping.” Stefan sighed when he found Damon slouched on the sofa.  
“Ah yes I forgot my dear brother’s the only one allowed to retreat into despair when his heart is broken.” Damon grunted.  
“You’ve been there for a week, go and eat something, change… have a shower.” Stefan offered and went to the door. “It’s almost eleven on a Saturday so someone will be about.”

After a few minutes alone Damon had to admit, he was hungry, the thought of finding something to eat was alluring so he left the house for the first time since you’d left. By the time he got home it was nearly midnight, he stripped from his dirty clothes and headed straight for the shower.  
He turned the water on as high as he could get it and let the heat relax him. He was so deep in thought he almost missed the hesitant knock on the door, the faint muttering, and the crunch of feet over gravel.

“Why are you even here… I mean… crazy ass evil vampire… vampire… there are so many safer guys and yet here you are.” He could hear your voice from outside without even trying. It was as if his body was finely tuned to pick you out, he was pretty sure he could pick you out of a crowd just by the sound of your heartbeat.  
He hurried to grab a towel, not bothering to shut off the water, sliding down the bottom steps of the stairs and yanked the door open. You looked up as if you were shocked that the door opened and stared at him for a moment.

“(Y/N) …” His voice came out cracked and wavering, he’d meant to sound as if he was questioning you but his every instinct was screaming at him to get you inside, where he could keep you safe, look after you until you looked like you’d slept.  
“I’m sorry I don’t… know why I’m here.” You whispered.  
“You sure about that?” Damon asked when you ran your hands through your hair.  
“Two years…. Two years and you didn’t think to tell me that you and Stefan were… are.” You trailed off and took a shaky breath.

“What was I supposed to do just come out and say it, you’d think I was insane!” Damon sighed and lent on the doorway.  
“I don’t know Damon… anything would have been better than just coming home to find you drinking someone’s blood.” You froze when you realised you’d called the boarding house home.

“Why can’t we just go inside, get into bed and pretend to watch crappy reruns, while we make out?” Damon asked quietly.  
“Damon I don’t know…” You started to step away and he looked like he was panicking so you stopped.  
“Please.” Was all he said and your resolve vanished. You let him guide you inside and shut the door behind you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Damon attacks Reader, Reader almost dies?

Zac had warned you to keep a distance when the brothers came. Stefan was respectful enough to allow you privacy but Damon deemed you as something he owned. Zac payed for your food, if tips had been low he’d forget to remind you about the rent and, some weeks he simply refused to take it.  
The little things that Zac did to look after you had Damon firmly believing that you owed his family, despite Zac’s insistence that you didn’t. Eventually Damon warmed up to you, often finding you curled up on one of the sofa’s surrounded by college work, stuck on something that he’d deem trivial.

It became a small routine, you’d offer him copious amounts of alcohol while he’d relay historic events or little facts, that had you improving and pushing for a higher grade. Eventually Zac stopped warning you away from the brothers, as if he’d accepted the oldest Salvatore had wormed his way into your life.  
After Damon had been particularly irritating and you’d stayed the night with a friend you came home to find Damon and Zac in a heated argument. They stopped as soon as they noticed you and Damon seemed to start treating you with the fragility of a glass flower from then on.  
“Damon… have you heard anything from Zac?” You asked as soon as he came through the door and hurried down the stairs to keep him in your sights.

“No (Y/N).” He snapped bluntly.  
“But Stefan hasn’t heard anything and he would have called, Sherriff Forbes hasn’t heard anything from him either… what if he’s been attacked by the mountain lion?” You babbled jumping when he span around and glared at you.  
“When were you with the Sherriff?” He snapped again but this time he uses a dangerous tone that was almost a growl.

“Yesterday, I was walking home and she told me it wasn’t safe and that she’d give me a lift.” You mumbled now shying away from Damon.  
“What’d you tell her about Zac.” Damon asked and let out a puff of air.  
“That he normally gave me a lift and we went to the store to stock up for the week… that I thought it was weird that he’d just, gone.” You admitted the last part and flinched when he strode towards you and closed the gap between you.  
“Why would you… I had it under control I didn’t need you to say anything!” He sighed and went to walk away.

“You know something?” You asked but he ignored you so you grabbed at his arm. “Damon if you know where Zac is won’t you just tell me, please, what if something awful happened.”  
“Leave it alone (Y/N).” He warned.  
“Fine if you won’t tell me then I’ll find someone else.” You snapped and started hurrying to the door which had Damon following you.  
“What’re you doing now?” He sighed and tried to stop you from opening the door.  
“To tell Sherriff Forbes that you know something.” You bit back angrily.

“No you’re not.” He growled and gripped your arm.  
“Damon let go…. You’re hurting me!” You yelped and tried to wriggle free.  
When he continued to grip onto you, you turned and jabbed you elbow into his throat, causing him to gasp and drop your arm. Before you could get to the door something had gripped your neck and you were moved impossibly fast across the room while something sent a sharp twang of pain through your neck.  
It took you a while to take in what was happening and then process it before you could react. You tried to push Damon off but it didn’t seem to faze him, not even when you began pounding on his shoulder.

“Damon?” You croaked and hopeless tears began rolling down your cheeks, melding with the blood that was now coating his mouth.  
He jerked away and your body gave out, your vision rolling and fading, before you finally hit the floor. Damon tried to move towards you but you made desperate noises and kicked out at him, halting any attempted as if he didn’t want you to get hurt any more than you already were.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart, just calm down and I can fix it.” Damon begged when you’d worked yourself up enough to almost crawl to the living room in hopes of getting to the phone and calling for help.

“Get out!” You gasped as he tried to follow you. “Get away from me you… you… monster!”  
Your words seemed to suck the life out of the air. Damon was quite sure it hurt more than if you’d staked him. But it was clear that at that moment you meant them so he nodded and left, left you alone, the look of terror on your face burned into his mind.

*******************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Damon asked cautiously as he opened the door.  
He followed the scent of your blood into the kitchen and back out into one of the smaller side rooms. He sat on the small chair opposite you and looked you over.  
“Oh Sweetheart what have I done to you.” He whispered to himself and went to stroke your cheek.  
“Did you kill those people… the ones they think were attacked, by the mountain lion?” You coughed out.

“Yes, I killed some of them.” He said softly and avoided looking at you.  
“Where you trying to kill me?” You whispered as he moved forward to check on the bite.  
“I wasn’t trying to hurt you, I lost control.” He explained and swallowed when he realised you were trying desperately to stay conscious.  
He gently moved the cloth you’d taken from the kitchen and sucked in a harsh breath between his teeth. Damon had assumed you’d call an ambulance, you were a level headed girl even in the worst of times, he wasn’t sure if he could find the help you needed in time.

“I’m scared.” You admitted in a drowsy whimper.  
“Of me?” Damon asked half-heartedly, his main focus on stopping the bite from bleeding.  
“No.” You glanced at him. “I’m scared that I’ll die… I don’t want to.”

You burst into tears and Damon’s Stoney coldness melted away. He was on his knees, cradling your face and whispering, swearing softly when your breathing slowed and you fell asleep. He began passing the room, he’d promised Zac he’d look after you if something happened to him, he could fix the whole problem but he wasn’t sure if he could cope with you hating him.  
“Just hold on for me Sweetheart.” Damon muttered as he kissed your forehead before biting into his wrist and held it to your lips. “Please…”


	15. Chapter 15

“Where are you guys going?” You called out as Damon and Stefan shooed Bonnie, Caroline and Elena away from the school.  
You dodged past hurrying students, grumbling to yourself when they occasionally bumped into you. By the time you’d caught up with your friends they were all stood by their cars and glaring at Damon who had finished what he was saying to them and turned to face you.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” He asked and cocked his head.  
“Shouldn’t they?” You replied quickly and tried to duck past him to the others.  
“She could come with us.” Stefan muttered and rolled his eyes when Damon grabbed you by the shoulders and turned you back the way you came.  
“Of you go now.” Damon chided and pushed you away.

*******************************************************************

In the next three months you managed to find out a lot, you didn’t breathe a word to your friends, you didn’t want them thinking you were crazy. Your family trip to New Orleans turned out to be a little more exciting than your parents had anticipated.  
So when you heard that there might be hunters camping out in the woods you couldn’t help but become intrigued. Which was how you ended up trekking to the woods twenty minutes before you were supposed to get to a class.

“You can do this (Y/N) … you got this.” You whispered to yourself and crept towards the camper, slowly tugging the door open.  
“(Y/N)!” Damon yelled and hurtled out of nowhere.  
“Damon what the heck?” You yelped and hit the floor when he shoved you out of the way.  
“Why are you out here?” Damon sighed as he tried to avoid setting off the pressure pad you’d halfway triggered.

“Why are you out here?” You asked slowly and frowned when he flinched and shoved you out of the trailer.  
You screamed a little when arrows shot out at Damon, ducking down, unable to check if Damon was ok because he shouldn’t be.  
“(Y/N) you want to… maybe go get Stefan or someone?” Damon asked calmly and you poked your head around the corner.  
“YOU’RE A VAMPIRE!” You yelled and scuttled away before collecting your thoughts and jogging back to help him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you scared.” Damon sighed and began gently tugging at the wires.  
“That’s hooked up to explosives.” You pointed out and he sighed again.  
“Yes thank you for pointing that out.” He tried to reach a map on the table before looking at you. “You want to grab that for me?”  
“Yeah sure, are these the vampire hunters that like… farm vampires or something?” You asked as you grabbed the map and waited for Damon to loosen himself.

“Something like that, do me a favour… run that way and let me know when you’ve counted to forty.” Damon pointed in a direction and you nodded.  
Each second was met with you yelling a number as you ran as fast as you could. As soon as you hit forty the camper exploded and you instinctively ducked, turning to see what was happened, before beginning to head back in case Damon needed help.

“I told you to run.” Damon snapped as he hurtled to a stop in front of you.  
“You’ve still got the arrows in you.” You mumbled and helped Damon sit down.  
“So how long have you known about vampires?” Damon asked as you grabbed onto the arrow in his shoulder with one hand and pushed against him with the other.  
“Since the family night out in New Orleans turned into me getting munched on by vampires.” You sighed and dropped the arrow to the floor as Damon did the same with the other.

“They did what, who did it?” Damon was on his feet and checking your neck and wrists for bite marks.  
“Relax Diego was really nice about it and his boss totally paid for a hotel suite while we were down there, they thought I was some really powerful vampires pet and it scared them all.” You hummed before stopping the slow walk through the woods and glared at Damon.  
“I’ve been feeding you a lot of vervain, I spike your morning drink.” Damon smirked and you realized why he’d been so insistent that you have a coffee or drink from the store every morning.

“Anything else I should know about?” You asked as you neared your car.  
“I occasionally tap into your mind and check on how things are doing and if you happen to be asleep I’ll get rid of your nightmares.” Damon admitted and you gave him a curt nod before walking away. “The others wanted to tell you but we never found the right time.”  
“That’s just great, all of you know but not me… am I what not smart enough, worthy of the knowledge, let me guess you all think I’d blab about it to someone else.” You rambled and flung your arms around.

“Hey calm down… it’s alright (Y/N).” Damon wrapped you in a tight, awkward hug. “We didn’t know you knew and we didn’t want to overwhelm you or get you in danger.”  
“Is everyone a vampire?” You asked against Damon’s chest.  
“No everyone but Bonnie who’s a witch, Matt is a disgustingly chipper human considering he’s surrounded by death and Jeremy is a hunter.” Damon answered truthfully.

“I’m chipper and happy.” You sniffled into is jacket and he chuckled.  
“Yes well normally you’re very cute except for now what is this, I’m not sure if you’re upset that your friends are vampires or if you’re upset that we didn’t tell you.” Damon smiled when you looked up at him.  
“Both.” You glanced at your car and then back to him. “If you’re a vampire that means you’ve lived a while right… so you could help me with my history paper.”

“(Y/N) denial isn’t a good thing…” Damon warned but you shook your head as you stepped away.  
“I’m not in denial I’m just supressing what I’ve learnt today until I can get my history grade up to a B and then I’ll have B average.” You explained. “Then once I’ve caught up on my assignments I’ll be free to deal with the fact that everyone around here is something.”  
“Ok good.” Damon muttered and held open the passenger door to your car before grabbing the keys. “Worry about one thing at a time, I like it.”


	16. Chapter 16

Damon smiled as he lounged in the setting sun, sipping at the glass of bourbon in his hand and the satisfying feeling that tomorrow was Saturday and as of yet, not a single bad thing had happened that week.  
“There is nothing that can make this week bad.” Damon muttered to himself as he put his feet up on the balcony ledge.  
A small indignant squeak had Damon taking a deep breath, vowing to end whatever was ruining his pleasant week. He was completely taken back by the sight that met him. He’d left the boarding house door wide open to let the cool air in, knowing this weekend most of the gang would be staying he wanted the house to be aired and cool.

The other side of the invisible barrier was a teary eyed child, skin sizzling from the rays of sunlight that caught her, ramming painfully hard into the barriers trying to get inside. Damon didn’t think he’d ever seen such a tiny vampire, she was over all rather sweet looking, big eyes and knee high socks with little T-bar shoes and a short cotton dress that would have been a light green if it wasn’t for the blood soaked into it.  
“Hey… hello, stop that now you’ll hurt yourself.” Damon said softly making the girl freeze before yelping and jumping towards the limited shade of the porch and away from the sun.

“You’re not Momma Lexi.” She whimpered.  
“I’m sorry, I’m Damon… Damon Salvatore.” He crouched next to the door attempting to assess if the child vampire was actually as sweet as she looked or if she was playing him to get inside.  
“Do you know a grown up vampire called Stefan Salvatore?” The girl asked, tilting her head and making her pigtails flop to one side.  
“Yes he’s my little brother.” Damon said quickly.

“Is he with Momma Lexi?” She asked quietly.  
“I’m not sure… why don’t you tell me your name and I’ll see if I can find someone to help you.” Damon offered, setting his glass on the floor as he lent his arms on his knees.  
“I’m (Y/N) Isabella Branson.” The little girl declared proudly and Damon’s stomach dropped.  
“Momma Lexi is Lexi Branson?” Damon asked quietly.

“Yes!” The girl squeaked excitedly. “You do know Momma.”  
“Why don’t you come in and get out of the sun.” Damon offered kindly, holding out a hand to the girl when she eyed the door and gripped him tightly.  
“Will Momma Lexi be cross with me?” She asked suddenly.  
“Why would she be cross?” Damon asked as he sat (Y/N) in the living room and hurried to fetch one of the emergency baggies of blood.

“I ate up all our special food waiting for Momma Lexi to come home and then I got so hungry I ate my Nanny and the cleaning lady saw, I had to run away when they set fire to our house.” Her bottom lip began to quiver and Damon vanished, returning with one of his T-shirts.  
“Here I don’t have any clothes for you but if you put this on I can wash the dress for you.” Damon muttered. “Did anyone see you escape from the house?”  
“No, I ran through the woods in the back garden.” She mumbled as he turned his back on the girl and let her change, smiling when she tugged his trouser leg to tell him she was done.

******************************************

Stefan almost missed the wide inquisitive eyes peering over the back of the living room sofa as he headed upstairs. He stopped and walked back a few paces to check that he had indeed seen a small child in his brother’s shirt watching him.  
“Hello.” She said when he did nothing but frown at her. “Damon’s in the garden, he was very friendly at first but when I ask for Momma Lexi he gets sad.”  
“Urm… thank you… I’ll go find him.” Stefan mumbled, not taking his eyes off the girl as he cleared the room and headed out the garden door.

“Stefan… Saint Stefan my baby brother!” Damon declared as Stefan sat next to him.  
“How much have you had to drink?” Stefan asked.  
“Well (Y/N)’s been bringing them out to me since the sun set so I have no clue.” Damon mumbled. “Give it a minute and she’ll bring you one.”  
Sure enough little pattering feet hurried up to the brothers and the little girl from the living room held out a glass to Stefan. She smiled when she thanked him and hurried back inside, curiously watching the men from inside the boarding house.

“So who is (Y/N)?” Stefan asked.  
“Well we met six hours ago, I discovered that she’s Lexi Branson’s daughter, after giving her some food and clothes not covered in blood she asked me if Lexi would be mad about what happened to their home.” Damon paused when (Y/N) vanished from the window. “I told her not to worry because I killed Lexi, she cried for two hours and cuddled me, there was literally nothing I could do to get her off me and now she calls me…"  
“Daddy Damon?” (Y/N) called out.

“Yes sweetheart?” Damon called back, ignoring Stefan’s snicker.  
“Kathrine Peirce is at the door and she’s pretending to be called Elena but Momma Lexi says we don’t like Kathrine…” (Y/N) stopped when Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie hurried through the boarding house frowning at the girl who scuttled out of their way.  
“She knows that I selfishly murdered her mother and she started calling me Daddy Damon, she cuddles me!” Damon gasped as if he had no clue what to do. “What makes it worse is that Lexi turned her when she was six, I had Sheriff Forbes look (Y/N) up, she’s too young to have any concept of death and yet she’s a vampire.”

“You sound worried about the girl.” Stefan observed.  
“Of course I’m worried, I’ve never screwed with someone’s life like this, ok I have but you’re unattractive and boring, she’s adorable and I half expect her to start selling girl scout cookies.” Damon huffed.

“Damon, before I get attached to the girl and tell here everything’s going to be alright… are you going to look after her?” Stefan sighed.  
Before he could answer a sobbing (Y/N) was wrapped around Damon with a faint whoosh sound, holding out a hand that had clearly been touching Vervain.  
“I tried to make the Kathrine girl go away and now it hurts.” (Y/N) pouted and let Damon pick her up and head into the house.

**********************************************************

“Ok, (Y/N) this is Elena and Bonnie and Jeremy, over there is Stefan.” Damon watched (Y/N) eye up Elena but she didn’t move from Damon’s side. “So… could you, say goodnight to them?”  
“Goodnight Elena, goodnight everyone.” (Y/N) smiled at Damon who nodded and looked down at her awkwardly. “Momma Lexi or my Nanny put’s me to bed.”  
“Oh ok… so do I just carry you up and put you on the bed?” Damon asked nervously.  
“I’ll do it.” Stefan chuckled, feeling weirded out enough and hearing a child refer to Damon as Daddy.

“You can’t seriously try and look after a kid you’ll kill it.” Bonnie snapped.  
“Hey I will have you know I put her dress in the washing machine and fed her, she even knows how to mix drinks now.” Damon snapped defensively.  
“Did you turn the washing machine on?” Elena asked as Bonnie went to look in the kitchen.  
“What do I look like Stefan?” Damon huffed.

“Damon you can’t wash this its ruined!” Bonnie sighed.  
“Hey look ok, I stopped her from setting herself on fire, arranged to get her a specially made daylight ring and told her that Lexi was dead, I even let her hug me… me Damon Salvatore so give me a break.” He paused and frowned at them. “Plus none of you are touching her, she’s very small and I think of you drop her she might break.”  
“This is more traumatizing than walking in on Caroline and Tyler.” Jeremy complained.

“Do you even know how to look after a human baby?” Elena asked.  
“No but this is easier, keep her away from open wounds, flames or sharp pieces of wood and just so you know she is three hundred and six.” Damon glowered at Elena. “She’s not a baby.”  
“I have been asked to send up the hunter, apparently Uncle Stefan is bad at checking for under the bed monsters.” Stefan grinned and Jeremy grabbed his duffle bag before jogging upstairs after him.

“She’s adorable how can you not want me to keep her?” Damon frowned at the two girls.  
“This is like when someone gets a cute puppy…” Bonnie started.  
“We can’t have puppies (Y/N) and Stefan will eat them.” He held up his hands in defence. “I’m sorry it’s gross but true.”  
“Wait there!” A little voice called out and the three watched (Y/N) slide down the stairs and patter over to Damon, his shirt dragging on the floor behind her.  
She pulled him down to her height and whispered in his ear, rubbing her nose against his before running back to her bedroom and full speed.

“Ok that was kind of cute.” Elena admitted.  
“I feel like I need to kill someone in front of you to remind you I’m dangerous.” Damon grumbled.  
“Kill as many people as you like Damon, doesn’t change the fact that when it comes to Stefan your super protective and now (Y/N)’s here you’re just a secret softie.” Bonnie laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

When Stefan came home he found you both sat on the sofa watching the newly installed TV. Damon had his feet slung up on the coffee table and a glass of whiskey in his hand, you were sat in the same way, little legs not reaching past the edge of the sofa. For a minute he was worried the glass tumbler in your hand continued liquor but when he moved a little closer it was obviously apple juice.  
“So have you two done anything other than waste time watching reruns?” Stefan asked as he lent on the back of the sofa.

“Don’t be ridiculous Saint Stefan we’ve restocked the blood fridge downstairs.” Damon smirked and rolled his head back to look at Stefan.  
“Yes don’t be redicreus Saint Stefan.” You copied and smiled when Damon chuckled.  
“I thought eternity would be bad enough with you, now I’ve got a pint sized you to deal with.” Stefan sighed.

“Don’t be rude Steffie.” Damon quipped as you climbed to sit on the back of the sofa and watch Stefan pour himself a drink.  
“Don’t be rude Steffie.” You grinned when Stefan groaned and walked off.  
“You should see what else I can teach her to do!” Damon called out as Stefan retreated to the solitude of his room.

**********************************************

“We have a problem.” Stefan declared as he hurried into the boarding house and found Damon heating up a cup of blood.  
“We always have a problem.” Damon sighed and headed into the living room to find you snuggled up in his jacket and watching a colourful cartoon.  
“There are hunters looking for (Y/N), they told Alaric to kill her on sight.” Stefan muttered hurriedly.

“Stefan!” Damon growled protectively and covered your ears with his hands as if he could stop your superior hearing from picking up on what they were saying.  
“Daddy Damon what’re hunters?” You asked him sweetly as he picked you up and handed you the cup of blood, fixing Stefan with a withering glare.  
“Don’t worry your pretty head about it (Y/N), Uncle Stefan’s being silly.” Damon vanished from sight and returned moments later without you.

**************************************************

“Daddy Damon I don’t like Uncle Stefan!” You yelled as you hurried inside and climbed onto the sofa Alaric and Damon had been sat on.  
“Neither do I but it’s rude to say it out loud sweetheart.” Damon muttered.  
“She hates me because I wouldn’t get her a play kitchen!” Stefan sighed.  
“I really wanted it Daddy Damon.” You sighed and flopped against his arm.

“Well if you wanted it Uncle Stefan should have got it for you.” Damon took a smug sip from his drink when you stuck your tongue out at Stefan.  
“It was nearly two thousand dollars.” Stefan sighed and looked at Alaric for help.  
The hunter shook his head and decided to stay out of it. He’d learnt his lesson when it came to meddling with how Damon was ‘raising’ you. They both watched in amusement when he made you extend your fangs so he could determine how hungry you were.

“I would play with it every day!” You told Damon how nodded.  
“That’s what you said about the huge play set outside.” Stefan pointed out.  
“I do play with it see.” You vanished for a few seconds and hurried back into the room making Stefan groan with frustration.  
“Don’t worry darling Uncle Stefan will get you two and you can have one at Auntie Caroline’s as well.” Damon said looking pointedly at Stefan who shook his head and walked off.  
“Thank you Daddy Damon.” You smiled and kissed his cheek as he told you to go and get a cup of blood from the fridge.

“My respect for you has vanished.” Alaric muttered.  
“You’re just jealous, I’ve got fathering a six-year-old perfected and she’s never going to age so unlike your kids she’ll always love me.” Damon’s voice was dripping with distain and Alaric chuckled.  
“One day you’ll run out of money for her thousand dollar toys.” Alaric warned but Damon just laughed and downed the drink in his hand.  
“I don’t pay for anything.” Damon smiled smugly and poured himself another glass of blood.


	18. Chapter 18

To call Damon your friend was an over statement of massive proportions but he was wiser and hundreds of years older than anyone you’d normally talk to about your issues. You slowly dawdled your way to the boarding house, hoping Stefan wasn’t there because he always interrupted and to you Damon was wrong.  
“I was wondering how long it would take you.” Damon chuckled as he opened the door and lent against it. “I hear you’re have Hybrid troubles, perhaps you should get a better, American made model.”  
“That joke only works if I drive, which I don’t.” You scoffed, sticking your tongue out at Damon who bared his fangs and pretended to nip at you.

“Ahh so it’s the other kind of Hybrid troubles.” Damon chuckled as he led you inside and poured two glasses of bourbon.  
You shook your head when he offered you one of them and he shrugged, downing yours before sitting next to you and sipping at his own drink.  
“Klaus has been acting funny.” You mumbled.  
“I assume you mean sick puppy kind of funny not funny haha because I don’t see Klaus ever making a joke outside of sarcasm.” Damon hummed.

“I’m being serious he’s grumpy and smashing things and he broke into my bedroom when normally he leaves after he’s walked me home.” You complained making Damon sigh as he stroked your hair.  
“And this is different from his usual behaviour, how?” Damon asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
“He was so charming and now I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” You pouted and brought your knees up to your chin, ignoring Damon’s protest against your shoes on the leather seat.

“There’s nothing wrong with him, Princes’ are always charming until they capture little Cinderella, honestly what do they teach you at those schools?” Damon smirked at you when you rolled your eyes.  
“I give up; I’m just going to ask him.” You say standing rather suddenly. “You’re no help.”  
“Would you like some blood, asking things Klaus doesn’t want to talk about is a sure fire way to have your neck snapped.” Damon called after you, chuckling when you slammed the front door and downed his drink.

***************************************************************

“Hello Love.” Klaus hummed when you finally arrived home and found him lounging on your bed.  
“You know if my parents catch you they’ll die of shock.” You hummed when you realized he completely naked under the duvet.  
“Nonsense Princess, I’m charming and I’m sure they’d love me.” He frowned when you nibbled your lip and swallowed nervously.  
“Is there something wrong, you seem upset but when I asked Damon he said something about princes and sarcastic and that you make joke but they’re not funny…” You babbled on until you looked at your now empty bed. “Klaus?”

*******************************************************************

“Now love, no peaking.” Klaus hummed as he sat you on the foot of a bed.  
You had no idea where you were or what he’d planned because he quiet literally dragged you out of bed. You were pushed back and you felt your head plonk onto someone’s stomach followed by a hand skimming your neck and wondering into your pyjama top, a snarl had the hand retreating and for a moment you were in a blind panic.

“Honestly Niklaus if you didn’t want me to touch her why is she in my bed?” Damon’s voice drawled out making you squeak and scramble up, tugging at the loose blindfold that was around your eyes.  
“Damon!” You yelped.  
“Kitten.” He replied calmly.  
“You told me you were feeling adventurous and Damon seems adamant that you’d enjoy what lacking satisfaction he can give you.” Klaus hummed as his fingers pulled at the waist band of your shorts and exposed you to him.

“Say please and you can have whatever you want.” Damon hummed as he bent down to kiss you, a jealous rumble coming from Klaus until you kissed him to.  
“Please.” You whimpered as Klaus’ fingers began to tease your folds.  
Damon tugged your shirt of and he let out a growl of his own as he took in the sight of you completely bare and arching into Klaus’ touch. He nipped at your neck and sucked on the sweet spot behind your ear, you moaned Damon’s name as his hands skimmed up your stomach, caressing your breasts before trailing your sides.  
Klaus couldn’t help but feel he’d made a mistake as you let Damon learn all the ways you liked to be touched, places you hadn’t known about yourself until Klaus had shown you. Damon’s eyes had darkened due to your pulse rising, the delicious scent of your blood tempting Damon, but it wasn’t your blood driving Klaus crazy.

Damon’s senses were finely tuned for blood and a pulse, whereas Klaus could practically taste the lust that rolled off you. He gripped your thigh, dragging Damon’s hand away from your clit and wrapped your legs around him.  
“Mine.” He growled once he’d ducked down low enough from his lips to brush against your ear, he repeated himself as he thrusted into you, his fangs grazing you enough to mark you but not have any dire affect.  
“Well someone doesn’t know how to share.” Damon hummed as he trailed a hand up your arm and attempted to stroke a hand through your hair until Klaus snarled at him.

You pushed Klaus away from you and flipped onto your stomach, still pinned under the Hybrid who quickly set about marking the new part of your neck. You crawled up to Damon as much as Klaus would allow, trailing a finger over the naked vampire and humming thoughtfully, making him swallow and watch as you ground your ass against Klaus until he’d had enough of your teasing and thrusted into you with one rough pump, slowly coming to a stop as he waited for you to tell him to continue.  
“You know you should be nicer to Klaus.” You gasped to Damon who was still staring at you as you pushed his legs apart.  
“Oh and whys that?” Damon hummed, attempting to keep his cool when you began pumping your hand up and down his length.

“Because right now she’s the boss.” Klaus hummed as he kissed your shoulder blades and nudged you with his hips, desperate to have you gasping and moaning his name.  
“Honestly Niklaus, if a little human girl’s in charge you’re clear not as… shit.” He cut off his taunting as you sucked his tip into your mouth, taking as much of him as you could.  
Before either one of them could recover from the sight of you bobbing your head up and down, meeting Damon’s jerking hips you wiggled your ass against Klaus and made a noise of objection. Klaus hummed happily as he began to thrust into you, hard and rapid, each thrust jerking you further into Damon who’s eyes had rolled to the back of his head.


	19. Chapter 19

You had to leave the room to stop Stefan from seeing the smile Damon had spreading across your face. While you wanted to support Stefan’s argument Damon was pulling faces whenever his brother wasn’t looking, driving you to cave to the vampire mischief all too quickly.  
“Saint Stefan has gone out.” Damon declared as he headed into the living room to find you leaning on a table while flipping through a book.  
He wrapped his arm around you, teasing your neck with his fangs and smirking when he growled playfully. The action had you giggling and trying to desperately keep your composure as he whispered seductively in your ear.

“Damon get off her.” Stefan spat.  
“I’m always disappointed when you remember the way home.” Damon hummed as let you go and headed over to the small table that held the bourbon.  
“I’m always disappointed when I find out you’re fucking my friends.” Stefan hummed as his eyes locked on yours.  
“Language Steffie, this one already swears like a trooper don’t encourage her.” Damon smirked when he realized his hint hadn’t quiet struck home. “Although you’re never here when I have her swearing so you wouldn’t know.”

“Why do you do this Damon?” Stefan growled as he approached his brother, watching as the older Salvatore indicated for you to leave the room.  
“Do what, find an attractive and intelligent woman and seduce her?” Damon snapped.  
“You only want her because she’s mine.” Stefan warned dangerously.  
“Oh little brother there are many things, starting with the scent of her hair and ending with the way her toes curl when I please her and even the reasons in-between are nothing to do with you.” Damon’s tone was just as threatening.

“If you hurt her…” Stefan glared at Damon when he interrupted.  
“Oh I know Steff; you’ll do a thousand things that will not be anything near the self-loathing I’ll have for myself of she got hurt.” Damon sighed.  
“It’s be quicker to lay ‘em out and measure.” You say making Stefan snort and instantly his anger dilapidated.  
“Be careful with her.” Was all he said as he grabbed what he’d come back in for and left.

“Well now, what’ll we do while he’s gone?” Damon asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
“Finish telling me what all those reasons are.” You hummed sweetly.  
“It’d be my pleasure.” Damon said with a smirk as he kissed your hand.


	20. Chapter 20

“This is nice.” You admitted to Stefan who chuckled.  
“Yeah, the urm… teen crowd gets a little old pretty quick.” Stefan smiled and flicked at one of the lights that lit the bridge.  
“I dunno, the Caroline girl… Pretty cute Stef.” You teased making him double over and snort.  
“She’s far from my type.” He chuckled and glanced backwards to see Elena stood with Bonnie both looking away when they met his gaze.

“She likes you.” you mumble as you link arms with your best friend and lean your head on his shoulder.  
The two of you continued to talk quietly, neither noticing the dark haired vampire watching the two of you huddled together in the seemingly picturesque way.

**************************************************************

You groaned happily as you kicked off your shoes, flopping down onto the humongous bed only to be forced to open your eyes to see which Salvatore had whizzed past your bed.  
“Damon what’re you doing?” You sighed.  
“Nothing, just bored.” He hummed.  
“Can’t you be bored somewhere else I had an eventful night.” You groaned when he tutted and didn’t move.

“I know, you and Saint Stefan were getting pretty cosy so I hear.” He spat his brother’s name and glared at you.  
“Were you spying on us?” You asked, now fully awake.  
“I’m your Sire I’m allowed to spy on you.” He retorted quickly.  
“No… you’re not!” You sighed with exasperation.

“Yes dear you’re right, it’s not like I created you to keep me company or anything.” He huffed giving you a darkly guarded look.  
“That’s not fair Damon.” Sinking down on the end of the bed you looked up at him.  
“Neither lying and telling me you’re going out with friends… and that I wasn’t invited to join you.” Damon waited for your usual answer.  
“Stefan is my friend and has been for years.” You huff at him and flounce of the bed, yank back the covers and climb into the bed.  
“Maybe you’re a little too friendly.” Damon huffed.

“I.” You yell as you throw back the covers. “Will be a friendly as I like with who I like and you won’t say a word.” He snickered at your words, the overall grandstanding affect diminished by the fact that you only just reached his chin.  
“I never do.” He held a hand up when you glared and went to yell. “I didn’t say a word when you started dating James Dean!” He said frowning when you smiled.  
“If that didn’t matter to you why does my being friends with Stefan bother you?” He wouldn’t answer you for a while so you sighed and got back into bed.  
“Because unlike us all the others are expendable and will pass on.” He paused when you looked at him. “If you’re going to fall for one of us… I want it to be me.”


	21. Chapter 21

Damon stopped with raised eyebrows as your lips met Elena’s. You were her elusive best friend who he’d always been flirting with you and sometimes had a hard time fixing his mind on Elena when he could be thinking of you, he could only watch as Elena’s hands tangled into your hair and the two of you moaned.  
“I hate to interrupt but I’m not one to pass up the chance to greet a beautiful young woman.” Damon was in front of you in a second, kissing your hand as he smiled.  
“Damon what’re you doing here?” Elena asked quickly.

“I was planning on taking you out for dinner but I have a much better idea.” He smirked at you and lent over to whisper in Elena’s ear.  
She smiled deviously as he eyes darkened, still watching you closely. You didn’t question Elena as she led you to her huge bed or the fact that she beckoned Damon to get on the bed with the both of you.  
“Seeing as Damon promised we could go out for dinner and now I want to spend time with you, why don’t we kill two birds with one stone?” She smiled confidently and raised an expectant eyebrow.

You grinned when she kissed you again, letting her pop the buttons of your jeans while Damon kissed her neck. You moaned and rolled your hips when Damon’s hands slid into your jeans and began rubbing gently against you, licking his lips as wetness began to pool between your legs.  
“Damon stop teasing her or she’ll cum before I get her clothes off.” Elena huffed when she found you were too high on Damon’s touch to notice she’d slipped her hands under your top. 

“But you know I’ve been waiting to get my hands on (Y/N).” Damon pouted, his eyes staying dark with lust as he slid your panties to the side and ran a finger through your folds.  
“At least take her jeans off for me.” Elena mumbled as she tugged your top off, both of the moaning when they saw nothing on under your tight tank top.  
Elena lent down and kissed up your stomach, sucking a hicky onto the swell of your breasts before nipping her way to one of your nipples, her tongue swirling lightly around the bud before sucking it into her mouth as Damon slid his fingers into you.

“Oh shit… Elena!” you gasped as your hips bucked against Damon’s hands.  
“If you don’t cum, you’ll have a nice reward but if you do, you’ll have to watch Damon fuck me on all fours with your hands tied up… you don’t want that do you baby?” Elena hummed as she let your nipple go with a pop and blew on it gently.  
“N… No Elena.” You gasped.  
“Shall we tell you what good girls get?” Damon’s voice was deep and cracked with lust.

“Yes please!” You moaned out as Elena began to work on your other breast.  
“Well now, Elena’s going to be a good girl for me and lay down while I fuck her and you… you’re going to be kneeling above her with this pretty pussy of yours dripping just for her.” Damon hummed as he bit a kiss into Elena’s neck.  
“And once you cum for me, you’re going to get on all fours for Damon… all wet and desperate after being eaten out.” She smiled when your eyes began to roll and you whimpered while clenching your fists into the bed, trying desperately not to give into the pleasure of their touch. 

“Now you’re just being cruel.” Damon muttered when she sucked a love bite into the small of your neck causing you to clench around his finger.  
He winked at you, flipping Elena over as she tugged off her clothes, pulling his own off as he watched Elena position you above her. She kissed your inner thigh, gently parting your folds so she could inspect you before running her tongue over your core and nipping at your clit.  
She quickly lost it, pulling you down to her face as you gripped the head board to keep from falling forwards, both of you jerked as Damon thrusted into Elena, the action causing her to let out a vibrating moan against your heat.

Elena’s tongue lapped at you furiously while her fingers teased and gently tugged your clit, Damon’s hands massaged your breasts as he watched Elena, kissing your forehead when you fell back against him with rolling eyes.  
“Elena… shit... I’m going to.” You didn’t finish your sentence, she quickened the thrusting of her tongue and pulled you down even further leaving you know room to wriggle and divert the amazing feeling.  
“Oh god, Elena the noises you draw out from our Princess are delicious.” Damon moaned.

She smiled as Damon dragged you down her body, kissing him despite your juices still smeared on her face. You swallowed and watch her swipe it up with her fingers and suck them clean.  
“Damon you won’t be too rough with her will you?” Elena hummed as she palmed your breasts and left kisses along your neck.  
“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll do just what (Y/N) tells me.” He smiled and pushed you down onto Elena while she lifted your hips for him.  
You moaned loudly when he slid into your slick core, burying your head in Elena’s neck as he pounded into you. Where ever Damon’s hands weren’t Elena’s were, your breath was heavy as she whispered things into your ear, rubbed your clit and nibbled at your neck.

“Damon lift her up… please.” Elena begged when you cried out that you were close. “I want to watch you come into her.” You both cried out and Elena watched in delight as you came, her fingers toying with your core once Damon stepped away from you.  
“You know Elena didn’t get the chance to finger you… maybe you two should go and have you alone time while I clean up in here.” He pointed towards the large bathroom and watched with a smirk as Elena lead you, wobbly legged, towards the shower. “I’ll be in, in a bit.”


	22. Chapter 22

Damon sighed as he slumped down on Alaric’s sofa, the look on his face had the hunter contemplating whether he should move just to keep, the many issues his friendship with the oldest Salvatore caused, at bay.  
“(Y/N)’s going to leave me.” The vampire sighed.  
“Don’t be stupid Damon that girls crushed on you for years and you love her more than… well I’d have thought you could, not that I was aware you had feelings.” Alaric smiled when Damon glared at him before quickly continuing.

“But I see her when we’re out together, the couples they draw her attention from me and… she’s good with kids, it makes me feel…” Damon trailed off when he couldn’t find the right words.  
“You feel like you’re letting her down?” Alaric offered.  
“Yeah.” Damon sighed. “I can give her almost everything she wants and she wants the only thing I can’t give her.”

*******************************************************************

Damon watched you sleeping in his bed as he got dressed, a wide smile gracing his face when your patted the bed, looking for him with lidded eyes.  
“What’re you doing up so early?” You yawned.  
“I’m popping out and I’ll be back before you wake up again.” Damon muttered with a shrug of his shoulders.  
He settled next to you once he’d button his black shirt, stroking your hair until you fell asleep, looking down on you for a second before deciding to kiss your forehead and head off to meet Bonnie like he’d planned.

She was exactly where he’d told her to be, you may have been a year or two older than Bonnie and Elena but they were still close friends of yours, all he had to do was bring up your name and al apprehension on her part vanished.  
“What do you want me to do Damon?” Bonnie asked suspiciously.  
“I need you to mix this.” Damon presented Bonnie with a spell, a bowl and some ingredients.

“Do I want to know what this will do?” Bonnie sighed.  
“I had Elijah seek it out from his mother’s spells… it’s supposed to induce pregnancy.” Damon snapped quickly.  
“Did you talk to (Y/N)?” Bonnie asked quickly. “It could kill you.”  
“Bonnie, I don’t care just… I just want to give her everything she’s ever wanted and right now I can’t.” Damon sighed and left the witch sat in her seat as he stormed off.

*******************************************************

It took months to get the spell right but when it finally became edible Damon downed the foul liquid without hesitation. The spells affect was immediate and it wasn’t long after the overly passionate night that Damon could see the typical signs that were changing your body.  
He was too nervous to tell you, opting instead to crouch next to your side of the bed each night, the covers drawn back so he could gently run a hand over your belly. You’d caught him once or twice but he’d shrugged it off claiming the moonlight hit you with such perfection that he couldn’t ignore you.

He became more protective, adjust your seat belts, checking ingredients in food and creating new non-alcoholic drinks for you. By now you were getting suspicious, we he would insist on carrying you wherever you need to go you put your foot down.  
“Damon tell me what’s going on?” You huffed.  
“Ok.” He sighed cross your bedroom and leaning on the end of the bed. “I did a spell, that may or may not have been dangerous, but it worked and now… were having a baby.”

“May or may not have been dangerous?” You almost yelled at Damon.  
“(Y/N) I just wanted you to be happy.” Damon looked at you guiltily as you stormed out of the room. “Sweetheart… I love you?”  
He sighed as he heard the car start, knowing you’d go to Bonnie so you could talk over your feelings, he decided to do the same. Heading over to Alaric’s to drink away the fear that he’d made a mistake, pulling over suddenly when you rang him.  
“(Y/N)?” Damon asked desperately.

“I’m not mad about the baby ok… Damon you could have died and I already told Bonnie about the spell I told her not to do it when I asked her if it would work.” You said quickly.  
“Why… didn’t you want all this… with me?” You could hear the panic in Damon’s voice.  
“Damon it was possible that it wouldn’t work in fact it was more likely to fail… I’d rather have you and dream than not have you at all.” You whispered almost in tears.  
“Will you come home, please?” Damon asked hoping that you wouldn’t spend the night away from him.  
“I’ll be home before six, I love you Damon.” You mumbled hanging up and allowing the vampire to let out a breath.


	23. Chapter 23

There was only one thing the Salvatore brothers could ever agree on. You. Oh how they loved the sound of your heart beat, the scent of your blood, how soft your warm skin felt under their hands. Damon had been the one to find you, to catch you cruelly and snatch you away from the weary world.  
Stefan tried to make up for his brother’s actions with gifts and long hours of his company and soon found the same addictive quality in you that his brother had. It became a silent understanding, you were delicate, fragile and human, they were to protect and provide you with everything they could.  
“Damon?” You hummed, skipping into his room and remaining unfazed by his lack of clothing.

“Yes Princess?” Damon muttered back, smirking, as you pushed the girl he’d been feeding from out of his bed and climbed in to snuggle into the brooding vampire.  
“Can I have sex with Stefan?” You asked watching his jaw clench as his eyes wondered down your body.  
“If that’s what you want to do I can’t stop you.” He muttered. You kissed his cheek and hopped out of his bed, stopping in the doorway as he rolled to his stomach.  
“Will you come to?” You asked when he raised an eyebrow.  
“You want me to come with you while you have sex with my brother?” Damon asked as he grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on as he made his way towards you.

“Wait what?” Stefan asked as he walked past the room and frowned.  
“I’m having sex.” You said unhelpfully.  
“With?” Both brothers asked at the same time.  
“Why don’t you all have sex?” Damon’s meal drunkenly slurred as she was shown out of the room.  
Damon smirked as he saw his playful smirk copied perfectly on your face, the thought of both brothers running through your head. Without a word you turned to Stefan and held out your hands making grabby motions while grunting like a child that wanted something out of their reach.

Damon watched as Stefan moved forward and slammed you to the bed in one smooth motion, his fingers tearing at your clothes until your flesh was bare for him, franticly kissing you as his hands moved to cup your face.  
“Stefan at least admire the girl before you devour her.” Damon snapped, reminding you both he was still there.  
“Sorry (Y/N).” Stefan whispered against your skin as he sucked at the sweet spot just below your jaw.  
Next it was Stefan’s turn to watch as you slid out from his grasp and wrapped your arms around Damon, his hands gently smoothing any mark left by Stefan as he placed several small kisses on your lips and neck.

Stefan licked his lips as he pulled his shirt off, watching his brother draw ungodly sounds from your lips as his fingers gently teased your core. He sat on the bed, his hard on straining against his jeans as he waited for your attention to be drawn back to him.  
He watched as you lent up and whispered in Damon’s ear, feeling to frustrated to concentrate on anything other than tugging his jeans off, he sighed once his member was free and had to hold back a pleased snarl when your hand wrapped around him.  
You kissed Stefan again as Damon stood behind you, kissing your neck and shoulders as you pumped Stefan’s length. The youngest Salvatore’s eyes widened when you licked your hand and slicked it over him before kissing his tip.

“Our Princess wants to, what was it sweetheart, suck Steffie off while I take her from behind.” Damon chuckled. You licked the underside Stefan’s length and he had to rip into the bed to stop himself from moving.  
You gave him no warning as you sucked his head into your mouth, your tongue swirling and teasing as you lapped the drips of pre cum from him. Once you and Stefan had found your pace, Damon spread your legs, running a finer over your core, smiling when you began rocking yourself against his hand.

Damon swore as he slid into you, the tight slickness causing his eyes to roll, every thrust from Damon casing you to jerk forward and take more of Stefan whose eyes were rolling as you continued to lick and suck him.  
It didn’t take long for your continuous teasing to take its toll as he encouraged you to take as much of him as you could into his mouth, a loud moan erupting from him as you swallowed his load. Desperate not to be outdone Damon’s pace increased although his hands were gentle and guiding.

Stefan’s fingers found your clit while Damon’s hands massaged your breasts and held tightly to your hips. Soon enough the sensation was too much and you came loudly, Damon was quick to follow.  
“So you enjoy both of us huh?” Damon asked when he’d thrust into you for the last time and slowly slid out of you.  
“Uhu.” You whimpered.  
“Do you want round two?” Stefan asked quickly, grinning at the thought of swapping roles with Damon. You nodded and kissed Stefan who lay next to you, Damon on your other side, as you took a moment to catch your breath.


	24. Chapter 24

You were terrified of thunderstorms. The only person you’d ever told who had taken you seriously instead of laughing and telling you to stop being silly was Stefan. He promised if you went to the boarding house during a thunderstorm he would stay with you through them.

“Why are you here?” Damon sighed as he caught you sneaking into the boarding house with a bag packed to last as long as the storm was said to.

“I… Stefan… i was looking for him.” You admitted and if you weren’t so nervous about the storm that was about to split open the sky you might well have been flustered at the thought of being alone with Damon.

“No, (Y/N). I thought you had a much better taste in men… well, vampires.” He sighed and motioned up the stairs. “He’s gone for the week but feel free to stay, i’m not one to turn down such delicious company.”

“Thanks.” You mumbled and ran up the stairs. You headed to the usual spare room you stayed in if you ever stopped by the boarding house.

You set everything up, getting changed into your night clothes, pretty much getting ready for bed despite the fact that it was only seven thirty. Grabbing your water bottle you rummaged through your bag and groaned when you realised you’d forgotten the noise canceling headphones Stefan had given you.

Climbing into the bed you set everything around you, settling in to read your book until you fell asleep and slept through the storm. You reached for your drink as a flash of lightning chased the sound of thunder and you dropped the drink, knocking the side lamp to the floor.

 

***********

 

Damon growled to himself at the noise of something breaking. The lights flickered and he rolled his eyes. “I could just pretend I didn’t hear it.” He muttered to himself as he sipped his drink.

With a sigh he got to his feet and strolled up the stairs, setting his drink on the bannister as he headed to your room. “(Y/N)?” He called, pushing the door open when you didn’t answer. The lamp crunched under his feet.

For a moment the vampire was stumped, he could hear your heartbeat, the tantalizing scent of blood telling him you were still there. But the room was seemingly empty. Stepping towards the only thing large enough to conceal you. He opened the wardrobe and frowned, crouching down as he took in the sight of you.

“(Y/N)?” He frowned when you didn’t answer, sighing when you didn’t answer. Another sound of thunder shook the windows and your hands squeezed tighter over your ears as you whimpered and tried to curl up even smaller. “You should have said.”

“You’re going to laugh now aren't you?” You whimpered out, voice lose to cracking.

“No… when I was little I was scared of… bears.” He admitted, rolling his eyes when you giigled. “I didn’t laugh at your fear”

“I saw you get shot, stabbed and thrown out a window. I didn’t think you’d be scared of… well a bear.” You admitted and he smiled.

“Well I wasn’t a dashingly handsome and heroic vampire when I was ten.” He muttered somewhat defensively.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled before jumping at another clap of thunder. You felt Damon’s hand slid into yours and you gripped it tightly as you waited for it to stop.

“(Y/N).” Damon said gently, moving your face to look him in the eyes. “You’re going to relax, you’re safe and i’m not going to leave you. You’re not scared.” He watched your eyes carefully and pulled you out of the wardrobe.

“Why’d you do that?” You asked lazily with your head on his shoulder as he set you in your bed and turned the other lamp on.

“Because unlike my fear yours is a little harder to protect you from doesn’t mean I can’t help you.” He said softly as he stroked your hair, smiling when a clap of thunder shook through the house but this time you didn’t flinch.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this is based more on Book Damon who can turn into some animals and do other stuff.

You scowled at Damon across the room. He’d mentioned a few days before that your boyfriend was boring and irritating. He’d even gone as far to point out that you really had nothing in common. Since then all you’d been able to see were the flaws in your boyfriend and you were starting to argue with yourself as to whether you honestly didn’t love him or if Damon had gotten into your head.

“You alright?” He asked and you nodded, rolling your eyes when his friends came over and he started talking with them, everything he did seemed to set you on edge. When you glanced at Damon he dragged his finger across his throat and rolled his eyes, miming that he could get rid of him for you.

“You know what i’m tried.” You mumbled to your boyfriend who nodded and turned back to his friends.

“Why don’t I take you back?” Damon offered loudly and even Damon’s close proximity didn’t get his attention.

“I don’t need your help, go bother someone else.” You sighed and he nodded as he held his hands up as he took a few steps back.

*********************************************************

“Damon go away!” You yelled as an incessant tapping woke you. Damon ignored you and when you sat up to glare at the huge crow he almost gleefully hopped up and down your window ledge. “I’m not inviting you in.” You called.

You showered and got dressed, noticing Damon had gone so you decided to go for a walk before you met up with Bonnie and Elena. The ground was pretty muddy so you grabbed your boots and slowly trudged through the woods.

You stopped for a moment to take a picture when you felt something tapping on your leg “DAMON!” You shrieked when you looked down. “You scared me!”

 

You scowled at the crow as t rippled and grew while melting into the older Salvatore. “You were ignoring me.” He pointed out and continued to follow you.

“I had a good reason too!” You grumbled and tried to stomp away from Damon only to stop abruptly when he was suddenly in front of you.

He smirked and glanced around before shrugging and looking back at you. “My being right doesn't mean you can ignore me.” He vanished again and you let out a long groan before turning back. At least in your home Damon wouldn’t bother you.

*********************************************

“Hey (Y/N)!” You boyfriend called. “Come on buddy, in you come.” When you trudged down the stairs you froze.

“Damon.” You hissed and the big black dog sat next to your boyfriend wagged his tail rapidly. “You get out of this…”

“(Y/N)?” Your boyfriend asked and you turned to glare at him.

“Why would you invite him in!” You almost shrieked and you were sure Damon made a chuckling bark sound.

 

“You said you wanted a dog and I found his yesterday afternoon, no one wants him and I can’t find his owner.” He hurriedly explained. “I bought some dog stuff.”

He ran back to the car and out of the opportunity to lean down to Damon. “Alright buddy, enough tricks, leave or i will get Bonnie to make that fur coat stick!” You threatened but Damon simply licked your cheek and snuffled your ear. “You make a better dog than a vampire.”

Damon growled at your words but turned playful and cuddly when your boyfriend returned. You waited until later that afternoon to ring Stefan, grabbing the house phone. “Stef… Damon’s doing his let me in i’m cute routine and it’s not for a quick snack.”

“He a dog or a crow?” Stefan asked, sounding like he’d just woken up.

“At the moment he’s a dog and he’s in my house.” You grumbled, rolling your eyes when Stefan chuckled.

“Well you can wait him out or I can get someone to pretend the own him but Damn…” The line suddenly when dead and when you hurried back to the receiver you found Damon looking innocently at you while the remnants of the charger stand hung from his mouth.

“YOu’re an ass.” You sighed and glared at him as he shifted back.

“Oh I know darling, if he feeds me puppy chow i’m biting him.” Damon warned and before you could tell him to leave he held up a hand. “I’ll behave, for now.” He flashed you a smirk before turning back and trotting to the other room.

“You’re not going to leave till I admit you’re right are you?” You mumbled to Damon who rested his head on your knee as you sat on the sofa and you swore he rolled his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

You wailed and plopped your head on your arms. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were staring at you, you could feel their stares seeping into you and had you felt well enough you would have sat back up and pretended to be fine.

 

“I told her she was too ill!” Caroline stage whispered to the others who muttered to each other and before you realised it you had been traipsed off to the nurse's office.

 

“My parents aren't home.” You grumbled groggily, unsure if anyone was still in the room with you as you lay down.

At some point you were sure you heard Damon talking with the nurse which made you giggle because Damon was the last person who would come and see you while you were sick or even visit the school.

 

“Don’t die on me, you’re the fun one.” Damon teased as he lifted you into his arms and carried you out to his car.

The loud engine blared through your head and you winced all the way to where ever you were going. When the car finally stopped you felt yourself being carried again before being set down somewhere cool and a testy hand pressed to your forehead.

 

“Drink this.” Damon said as he sat you up and gently pressed a drink to your lips. You coughed and gagged before making a soft humpf sound as he quickly replaced whatever he’d given you with a shot of something horrid tasting and burning.

 

“That was disgusting.” You grumbled and looked around blearily, making out a few pieces of furniture which you took to mean you were sat in the boarding house.

 

“Well medicine and a chaser, best thing for you.” He muttered and fussed around until you agreed to lay down.

 

“You know in the twenty first century we just plow through the flu and get on with it right?” You asked when he slopped a damp towel on your head and sat to he could balance your head in his lap.

 

“You realise you don’t have the flu?” He retorted with the same sarcastic tone.

 

“Oh yeah then what is it?” You huffed and he gently prodded the exact point on your face that sent a shooting pain up and down one side of your body.

 

“You have a bad tooth, you’re in so much pain you don’t feel pain and you’re sleepy which means it's bad.” He said a little softer than he had before. “I’ll wait for the good dentist to get in before I take you.”

 

“NO!” You squealed and he quickly stopped you from sitting up too fast.

 

“It’ll get worse.” Damon chidded and stroked your hair.

 

“But… but…” You spluttered and went to pout but winced. “Fine but if he’s evil i’m running away.”

 

“Why would your dentist be evil?” Damon scoffed and you glared at him. “Well I suppose you’re right, anyone could be evil in this town.”

***************************************

Two hours later you were propped against Damon with half your face feeling numb as Damon compelled the lady at the desk in the dentists office to let him off on paying. When he glanced at you his eyes followed where you were staring and rolled his eyes. “Well take a lollypop and a sticker as well.” He muttered and snatched them from her hand as he helped you to the car.

 

Damon decided you were hilarious while going loopy from whatever the dentist had given you and a little proudly accepted the sticker you slapped on his chest for being ‘the bestest vampire in the whole… thing that does the spiny thing with the people on it’.

 

“Damon?” Stefan called out worriedly and Damon shushed him from the living room where you’d been napping in his lap. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you… what’d yo do to her!”

“Will you be quiet!” Damon hissed at him brother before checking your hadn’t woken. “We had to stop to cheer up some ducks who ran away then we sat on the sidewalk for twenty minutes while she cried about it, if taking her to the dentist wasn’t bad enough we had to go back for a second lollipop when she dropped her first one.”

“You took her to the dentist?” Stefan asked in surprise and Damon nodded while shushing him and motioning for him to leave.  
“Don’t touch her expensive soup in the fridge, make sure no one else eats it either.” He said quietly as more people filed into the building.


	27. Chapter 27

“Ok so this case came in from a new deputy and they haven’t informed their Sherrif of our involvement yet however I really think we should look at the case.” Garcia informed you all as you sleepily shuffled into the meeting room.  
“Great.” You croaked and sipped from the flask of ‘coffee’ in your hand as she handed out the tablets.  
“Mystic Falls, Virginia. Never heard of it.” Reid admitted as he flipped through the file and you almost spat your drink out in shock which would have led to some difficult questions about the red liquid concealed in the metal cup.

 

“Did you just say Mystic Falls?” You asked and grabbed at the tablet, flicking through everything as quickly as you could.  
“You know the place?” JJ asked worried by the way you shot up from your chair and stared wide eyed at some of the familiar people.  
“Um.. I grew up there, the Sheriff's my best friend's Mom.” You explained and looked back up at them. “There's a really bad Mountain Lion problem back there, nothing seems to hold them off not even highly populated areas.”

Reid frowned as you left and looked over at Morgan when he pointed into your direction. “I wasn't the only one who thought that sounded rehearsed was I?”  
“Clearly something is going on there, it may be that (Y/N) is afraid of whatever is going on or…” Hotch started and Rossi sighed as he got up and fixed his jacket.  
“She’s in on it too.” He finished as the team all agreed on a time to get to the jet.

*********************************************

“So what do we need to know about the town?” Prentiss asked curiously and you shrugged.  
“Small, simple town really, if it wasn’t for the animal attacks it’d be a great place to live.” You lied quickly, avoiding looking at anyone. “It’s pretty much the perfect place if you’re rich and pretty.”  
“You don’t sound like you enjoyed living there much.” Derek asked, watching you carefully when your jaw tensed.

“It was challenging, but i’ve got it covered.” You sighed. The team dropped the questions and continued to discuss the files they had.  
When the team landed everyone was surprised that there was no one to greet them. Your phone vibrated and a text told you that Caroline would be waiting to meet you in the centre of town.  
“There you are!” Caroline called as she made her way towards you, smiling as she got close enough to hug you.

“Caroline, how are you?” You asked and hugged her tightly as she pulled away and looked you over.  
“As well as I ever am, you look to professional!” She almost squealed. “Yu know everyone has moved back home and we’re all dying to meet up and have a catch up but we haven’t had time so we’ll have to have a party while you’re here.” Caroline gushed until Prentiss cleared her throat.  
“We’re here to stop a serial killer, maybe the parties could be saved for later.” She smiled but Caroline’s face played a look that only you could tell was fake shock.

“There’s a serial killer, Mom didn’t say anything!” She gasped and clutched your arm. “Are you sure?”  
“Well, it could just be the wild life but it’s best to check it out just incase.” You answered and she split a wide grin.  
“Aw (Y/N), still protecting us, somethings never change.” There was something to her tone that made the already suspicious team more so and you gave her a curt nod. “Well I better get you up the the boarding house, Stefan’s waiting to get you all settled.”

“I don’t mean to be rude and I am sure this is how your town does its… hospitality but, where’s the Sheriff and the deputy that contacted us.” Rossi asked and Caroline’s eyes went wide.  
“Mom’s in a meeting with the heads of the town council, they’re discussing the wildlife issues.” She directed you all to two large cars and turned to do a headcount.  
“Well shouldn’t we attend the meeting or at least go and wait?” JJ asked as Caroline ushered them into the cars.  
“Why, if there really was a serial killer the town council would know about it.” Caroline smiled sweetly and headed to her own car.

*********************************************************

“(Y/N)!” Stefan called as he opened the front door of the Boarding House and offered to help everyone with their bags.  
“It’s good to see you again Sefan… how is he?” You asked and Stefan winced.  
“Out of town.” He muttered back and you smiled, beckoning everyone inside.  
“This is where I lived for awhile.” You chuckled when the team gasped and started looking around the entrance way.

“Oh, There are enough rooms for everyone, (Y/N) you’re in mine and I’ll be in Damon’s.” Stefan gave you a look that told you his decision would be safer for the team.  
“So this was a weird experience.” Prentiss muttered.  
“Whats with the town council thing and no one from the sheriff's department even dropped by or called.” JJ mumbled and you felt the accusing glares on your back as you showed Reid one of the many rooms filled with books.

“Somethings going on, i’ve got that feeling.” Derek said and smiled when you came over.  
“Ok, i’m going to call Caroline and see where we’re being set up, the station is tiny so they’re probably looking for somewhere.” You explained. “Oh, if you want to ask around I suggest you start with the Grill and ask for Matt Donovan, he knows everyone.”  
“Alright, we’ll head down there and meet you there.” Derek sighed, beckoning Prentiss to follow him.  
You returned a few minutes later and the team gathered around you. “We’re going to be in the library, it's the only private office that’s big enough and my friend Bonnie will have the keys so we should be able to stay as late as we need.” 

“Great we should get going, I wanted to ask you about the woods, it’d be better to ask you then read up on them as I find people who live in the area tend to really…” You cut Reid of with a laugh.  
“Stefan, want to drive Reid up and tell him about the woods, you know them better than I do.” You offered and Stefan shrugged.  
“Sure.” He muttered.

*****************************************************

“(Y/N), sweetie!” The Sheriff called as she hurried into the office.  
“Mrs Forbes.” You quickly hugged her and sat back down as she greeted everyone else.  
“So, why is it that you’re here?” She asked though her voice was strained.  
“We were informed by one of your deputies of some odd attacks, she said she was talking with you today and would have gotten your permission for us to help you investigate.” Hotch watched as she nodded.  
“This was two weeks ago, we fired her and she acted out, we’ve been understaffed since we’re sorry for wasting your time… could I have a word with you.” She pointed at you and you quickly nodded and hurried out of the room.

“You don’t think that’s even more suspicious.” Derek sighed.

“It’s almost like they’re putting on a play, pretending to be the perfect town, when we spoke to Matt and mentioned that we worked with (Y/N) he clammed up immediately and started to rattle off a story that sounded so rehearsed.” Prentiss shook her head as she started to walk around the room.  
“Well with only the evidence in the files and without permission we may have to return home.” JJ pointed out, glanced at Reid who was frowning as he watched you through the blinds.  
“Guys, (Y/N)’s panicking?” Reid pointed as you answered the phone and hurried to the window. “What if she is connected… what if she was a victim?”

“Would explain why she moved towns and why she is reluctant to deal with the evidence that could be a murderer.” Prentiss agreed.  
“No, she is always determined to stop people getting hurt and if she was hurt by whoever is doing this she’d want her friends safe.” Derek insisted.

***************************************************************

“I’m sorry that you came all the way out here.” Caroline sighed as you got in the cars and headed to the jet.  
“Don’t be it was nice to see everyone, plus my team got to the my childhood home.” you giggled and JJ hummed and leant forwards.  
“I so need to know where to get one of those showers..” She joked.

As you were getting into the Jeep your phone rang, you frowned when you saw Elena’s number and hurried to the door of the Jet to see if Carline and the cars were still outside.   
“Hey Elena what’s up?” You asked and the panicked screeching of Elena’s car could be heard which had to immediately alert.  
“We’ve been keeping Damon out of the way until your team leaves… he got out, i’m going to get Bonnie but you need to be careful and maybe warn Stefan.” She said quickly.

“What do you mean he got out?” You asked a little to loudly as the jet fell quiet.  
“He’s running loose and I think he’s heading to find you at the boarding house.” She explained and you hurried back outside.  
“Try and call him for me, i’m going to help him.” You grumbled and hung up.  
“Everything ok?” JJ asked and you nodded.

“Yeah just take of or whatever and i’ll get a flight back on my own I have to deal with someone.” You called and hurried into the trees.  
“So (Y/N) just ran off into the woods which is not sensible considering she left this behind.” JJ told the team as she held your gun in her hands. “She’s going to deal with someone.”  
“We’ll call a cab and head to the Boarding house, if she isn’t there that boy will know where to find her.” Rossi decided quickly.

*******************************************************

“Guys, what're you doing here!” You asked and they all took in the sight of you, hair a mess, like you’d ran for miles.  
“We’re team and you needed help.” They informed you.  
“ENOUGH!” The yell came from inside and before you could distract your team or stop the brother’s, Stefan and Damon came flying out of a window.  
“You’re not grateful that I luried you’re little pet back, I bet she loves being with her Sire.” Damon drawled. “Or wait, is that Elijah?”

“What the heck?” you heard from your team and winced when you realized that both brothers had their fangs extended.  
“Stop it.” You said quickly but they dived on each other so you surged forwards and grabbed them both, smacking their heads together before holding them both by the neck. “I said stop, what’s wrong with you!”  
“(Y/N) put them down.” When you glanced up your saw the entire team had their weapons drawn.

“How nice, their going to shoot you.” Damon said with amusement, grunting when you tossed him away and set Stefan down.  
“I can explain, everything… we just don’t want the town exposed.” You said as you held your hands up and stayed perfectly still. “This whole town is… you’re not going to believe me.”  
“Well after what we’ve just seen we may be willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.” Rossi offered.

****************************************************

“So this whole town, witches, werewolves… vampires?” Reid asked, still unable to believe you despite Bonnie showing him a few spells.  
“We hid Damon and lied because we didn’t want you to report the town or to ruin (Y/N0’s chance at a normal life, it’s not often that you get away from here.” Bonnie explained as Caroline and Elena served drinks.  
“We promise, most of us are very mild mannered and we do our best to protect the humans we live with.” Elena insisted and jerked her head towards Jeremy’s room. “My brother’s even a hunter.”

“We have laws and orders and traditions, just occasionally we get one that is difficult to deal with, we thought we had Damon under control.” Caroline added and glanced at you before grinned. “Just be grateful it wasn’t the Mikealsons.”  
“Who?” derek asked and you shook your head.  
“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” You muttered, the first thing you’d said all morning.

“(Y/N)... are you capable of doing this job, what if someone that we are sent to investigate is…” Hotch trailed off and glanced around for a better word.  
“Supernatural, it depends where we are and which vampire or werewolf protects or live in which area but most of us drink from animals or blood bags.” You explained. “I can still do my job.”  
“Please don’t fire her.” Caroline begged and Rossi chuckled.

“We’ll make you a deal, explain all this to us and we’ll see if we really can keep you on.” He offered and you grinned.  
“You’re not going to want to know about all the supernatural stuff are you… just me?” You asked warily and Reid perked up at this. “It’s over a thousand years of history.”  
“You know what, tell us the important bits and leave the rest for Reid.” Derek offered.


	28. Chapter 28

You frowned as Damon lent in and smirked at the girl he was flirting with at the bar. You tried hard to ignore the jealous feeling or the fact that he glanced your way but you found your fists clenching and you pushed away from the bar.  
“Hows my favourite housemate?” Stefan teased when you dawdled home and slammed the front door.  
“Fine.” You snapped and he cocked his head.

“Didn’t you go to the bar with Damon?” He asked knowing your bad mood was because of his brother.  
“Maybe, why are you going to go join him in flirting with random people?” You said and glared at Stefan as you yanked the fridge open and grabbed a carton of juice.  
“You know the best form of revenge is making him jealous, maybe he’ll learn his lesson.” Stefan said as he stretched, trying to make himself look nonchalant as he left you in the kitchen plotting out your plan.  
“I’m home.” Damon sang as he opened the door and found Stefan reading. “Where’s our human?”

“You know I have a name.” You grumbled through a yawn as you plodded down the stairs and glared accusingly at the vampire who’d woken you.  
“I know kitten.” He smirked when you blushed a little at the name and rolled your eyes.  
“Can’t you make him leave?” You sighed to Stefan who chuckled.  
“I could try but he’ll just come back, like a hungry cat.” Stefan smiled smugly as he leant closer and watched you glare at Damon who was making teasing faces at you.

“Maybe a witch can turn him into a real cat, i’d like him more than.” You said through a pout which had Damon cooing over you playful as he tapped your nose.  
“Talking of witches have I told you about…” Damon started and you let out an exasperated sigh as you turned to go back to bed.  
“Kai, yes you said, no we haven’t met him and none of us care why you don’t like him.” You said dramatically as you vanished up the stairs.  
“I was getting dinner at the bar, she leaves for some reason and then Kai waltzes in and is all hey isn’t that girl that just left cute!” Damon sighed to his brother and seemed to expect a shocked reaction from Stefan.

“Well (Y/N) has been looking for a guy and he might be her type.” Stefan smiled when Damon froze mid rant and frowned in the direction of your bedroom.  
“Why would she need a guy when she has us, well you’re pretty boring but I took her out and she had a nice long walk to tire her out. Plus we feed her and she has a big comfy bed… what more does she need?” Damon grumbled as Stefan snickered at him.  
“Damon she’s a human being, not a pet… besides it might be good for her, tall, dark and handsome and I think she said a little dangerous.” Stefan smiled to himself as he headed for the stairs.

“I fit all of those criterias!” Damon called after him but all he got back from his brother was the word kitten and a low chuckle.

*********************************************************

You screamed as you hurried to the front door only to be thrown over Damon’s shoulder in a split second.  
“Damon, what’re you doing to her?” Stefan asked, sounding bored as he strolled into the entrance.  
“Make him put me down!” You wailed when wriggling and fighting didn’t loosen Damon’s grip.  
“We’re letting her go on a date with a potentially deadly witch?” Damon sighed out as if he thought Stefan had lost it.

“You’re potentially deadly!” You grumbled and Damon made a noise as if you’d complimented him.  
“Thank you Kitten, still not putting you down.” He hummed, raising his eyebrows as Stefan tackled him, caught you and held Damon down while promising you could go on your date.  
You rushed in when you finally arrived, knowing that Damon would pop up at some point so you wasted no time in seeking out Kai. He waved at you as you looked around and you hurried to take a seat.

“You’re late.” He said offhandedly but he didn’t look like h really cared that much.  
“Sorry I had something annoying clinging onto me.” You sighed and glared around to see if Damon had followed you like you suspected.  
“Happens to all of us, they just can’t let go can they?” His eyes flickered up to where Damon was tucked away in a corner out of your eyeline. “Must be annoying, being the Salvatores’ pet.”

“I’m not… why would you think that?” You asked carefully and Kai shrugged.  
“I’m pretty amazing but you look like you’re looking out for someone.” He offered and slowly looked up from his hands to you, smiling when he saw your smile falter. “Don’t look so sad, a pretty thing like you shouldn’t be sad.”  
“I should order a drink.” You whispered and blushed as you glanced away from Kai’s intense eyes contact.

“Sweet drink, aren’t you sweet enough?” Kai smiled when you were so flustered that you were speechless and laughed a little.  
“Come on Kitten don’t fall for that.” Damon groaned and decided if you continued to fidget in your seat to the sweet flirtations Kai was whispering over the table to you he’d throw the witch from the bar.  
“You should travel, a dead town like this isn’t somewhere someone like you should be.” Kai’s tone had a slightly offputting ring to it and when you subtly glanced where he was looking you found Damon watching the two of you carefully.

“I would love to travel, where do you think I should go.” You smiled and saw the cogs working in Kai’s brain as to why you were suddenly so forward.  
“Somewhere far, far away.” He hummed and started to stroke his fingertips over your arm as he leant in.  
“Alright, that's enough of that!” Damon scoffed as he shoved Kai’s chair back.  
“Damon I…” You trailed off and he rolled his eyes.

“No. Firstly she is not pretty she’s beautiful and you should be grateful she’s even paying attention to you, secondly, I stay up at night thinking about how many enemies could get at my kitten and you telling her to go galavanting off is not going to keep her safe!” Damon was looking at Kai as if he was challenging him to speak back.  
“Damon…” You muttered as he continued to rant at a bored looking Kai.  
“And finally, I’m taking her on a proper date so she can be treated properly, not some two dollar dive bar.” He reached his hand out to you which you took and let him lead you out to his car.

You squeaked a little when you were suddenly pinned up the side if the car while Damon leant down to kiss you. He waited for your fingers to curl into his hair and pull him down before kissing you roughly.  
“You’re jealous.” You hummed against the kiss and he pulled away and rolled his eyes.  
“Excuse me, you just spent a week plotting my downfall and with my brother and an evil witch.” Damon scoffed.  
“I’m not that evil.” Kai muttered and you both looked over at him as he sipped at his drink.

“Did he just watch us kiss?” You whispered and Damon shrugged nodded wearily as he helped you into the car.  
“Are we really going on a proper date?” You asked and Damon flashed a smile as he nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

“You know this would be easier if you helped.” Damon muttered as you pattered about the clothes he was trying to change into. He sighed when you burrowed down in his shirt and gave him puppy dog eyes.

“If you let her come with us, she’d be less grumpy.” Stefan comments as he watch Damon scoop you up with one hand and balance you on his shoulder.

 

“And have the Mikaelsons’ steal her? Oh, or have to explain to Mystic Falls why my friend has magically turned into a cat.” Damon huffed, rubbing your chin to make you pur she he could set you on his pillow. “I think not. I’d have to catch my own food!”

He groaned when you huffed and hopped off the bed, turning to your human form as you skipped off after Stefan who chuckled as Damon called after you. “Aw, kitten come on. I’m kidding you’re not just a meal ticket. You’re a pain in my ass too.” He muttered the last part and was sure he heard a distinct hissing sound.

 

***********************************

 

Damon knew you were annoyed with him. Mostly because it was past midnight which meant you wouldn’t be able to shift to your human form until three in the morning. Normally you’d be back, napping by now.

After another hour he decided to listen to the irritating pull at the back of his mind and wonder down to the Mystic Grill. He found a guy heaved over the bar, Matt was worryingly patting him.

 

It took a quick look around for Damon to locate a few squeals from one of the bathrooms. When Damon finally found you he chuckled. “You stayed out past curfew, huh?” he said as he grinned down at the black cat and pile of clothes you’d been wearing that morning.

With a light hiss you hopped up onto his shoulder as he scooped your clothes up and stroked out of the bar. As soon as you reached the boarding house you hoped down and rushed into the house.

 

Damon sighed as he entered his room and found you stretched across his pillows already asleep. He knew it would be a few hours until you shifted to your human body, that is, if you wanted too.

 

*********************************

 

Damon had to double take as he saw you slink into the ballroom out of the corner of his eye. You’d been pestering to go to the Mikaelson ball, never being one to be left out, and you’d found your own way in. Despite Damon’s plea to not come.

“Please excuse me. I have to deal with a cat.” Damon murmured and gestured to where you were toying with Elena.

“Why, what did she say?” The older woman asked and Damon laughed lightly.

 

“Oh she’s not a cat, she’s a cat...cat.” He chuckled as he left the woman confused and firmly took your arm.

“Oh, you’re here to spoil the fun.” You huffed grumpily. He frowned as someone rushed over with what Damon could smell to be cream mixed with alcohol.

“(Y/N). I don’t need to be keeping an eye on a drunk kitten and a evil hybrid in one night!” He scolded and tried to take the drink back, stopping when you hissed at him. “You know I picked you to help me. You won't help I’ll have Bonnie put you back in your tiny fur coat permanently.” He warned.

 

You smiled and shrugged. “If that’s the way it must be, I may as well have some fun while I can. You’re always so busy with psycho two, how shall you know what I do?” Your taunting drew the attention of one of the Mikaelsons. Damon tried to intervene but was swept away by another person who wanted to talk to him.

“I should just get a new bloody familier.” Damon huffed angrily as he tried to spot you in the crowd, hoping to grab you as a dance partner and talk to you.


	30. Chapter 30

“There is one person we could call.” Damon said reluctantly. Everyone stared at him as he glanced at Stefan. “She’s probably the only person who’d be able to control Klaus.”

“Who in the world could control Klaus?” Bonnie muttered in confusion.

 

“His wife.” Stefan said casually. Everyone but Damon and Stefan were shocked.

“She likes him?” Elena asked, finding the hybrid irritating as well as terrifying.

“Well yeah, they’ve been together since the middle ages, they married when they were young… and human.” Damon explained as he recalled you telling him years ago. “Although I don’t think they’ve spoken since the nineteen twenties.”

 

“For a second there I thought it would be a nice marriage.” Caroline muttered as she strolled into the meeting. “How do we find her?”

“It’s not to hard.” Damon muttered and shuffled like an awkward child who was waiting for their parent to pick them up. “She calls once a week to tell me I should eat less live people, make sure I’m feeding Saint Stefan enough squirrels.” Damon rolled his eyes when the group started teasing him as he walk off to make a call.

 

*******************************

 

“Niklaus.” You said firmly. Klaus sighed and stopped his march through the house.

“Which of your vampire infants called you to keep me in line?” Klaus asked and smirked as you rolled your eyes, fixing your earrings in the mirror that hung heavily on the wall.

“If I kept count of the people complaining about you Nik, I’d have to hire an assistant.” You sighed nonchalantly.

 

“Is that not the Salvatore’s duty. No I forgot. You’ve taken to mothering my sire line.” Klaus’ tone was mocking as he leant on the wall beside you.

“Someone has to keep you all under control.” You smirked when Klaus growled a little.

“Why are you here (Y/N)?” He asked cooly.

“Damon was babbling on about you trying to eat their doppleganger. I thought I should come before you did something inside.” You rolled your eyes when he flashed you a grin.

 

“According to Damon’s pack of human’s, I crossed that line when I first arrived.” He chuckled when you hummed in acknowledgement but began to walk towards the front door.

“Well you have always been big on entrances. Lucky for me i’m an expert on exits.” With that you vanished from sighed, leaving Klaus buried in nostalgia.

 

**************************************

 

“You’re not running amok tonight?” Rebekah asked Kol as he glided over to stand with her.

“(Y/N) caught me. I’ve been told to behave or else.” Kol admitted and Rebekah laughed until she caught you watching her with an arched brow.

“So, who will you be siding with? (Y/N) or Klaus?” Rebekah asked once Damon had pulled your arm and lead you like a child would lead an adult to speak to the Sheriff.

 

“Come now Bekkah, you know better than to pick a side this early. I’m sure this argument will last several years at least.” He grinned and waved as you glanced back to be sure he wasn’t back to bothering the girl he’d been trying to feed on when you found him.

“In a thousand years when has Nick ever won an argument against (Y/N)?” Rebekah smirked when Kol was quiet for a moment.

“She once convinced Klaus they could pass through a Viking village unrecognised and she almost lost her head.” Kol mimed an axe swing as he spoke but Rebekah hummed thoughtfully.

 

“You know he didn’t invite her to the ball. She just turned up in that dress and hasn’t even spoken to him yet.” Rebekah said as she watched your dress flow around you. It made you look like you floated through the room and she wondered how Klaus could still keep up his angry facade.

“Oh, look. Klaus is heading over to talk to Damon and his pets. I wonder how (Y/N) will deal with it.” Kol snickered out as he watched the awkward exchange.

 

“I’m sure he’s very aware of my temper and strength. If he’s sensible he’d hold some fear of me.” You hummed out making them both jump. “Now if I leave to deal with Klaus will you both behave?” You asked as you watched Klaus torn off.

“Of course.” Rebekah promised, Kol nodded in agreement but you doubted he’d last very long without causing a fit of drama.


	31. Chapter 31

You felt it before he’d even entered the building. The raw power that could only belong to him, all feeling of safety and confidence vanished and once you spotted him through the crowd, you hurried towards the stairs.

 

“Ah, where are we going?” Damon tutted as he stepped in front of you and you froze. “I was surprised when I heard about the party.”

 

“It is traditional.” You mumbled without holding his eye contact.

 

“So is retiring to your Sire’s side.” He pointed out and you shuffled your feet, smiling at people who stopped to congratulate you.

 

“I… I love him” You whispered and Damon rolled his eyes.

 

“No, you don’t… that’s not how I made you.” He sighed and reached out to stroke your cheek. “You love me…”

 

“You didn’t make me, you tricked my father into giving me to you.” You glared at him until he stepped closer.

 

“And I took good care of you, turned you when you wanted more from life.” He glanced over at where your fiancée was talking to someone, glancing over at the two of you.

 

“You cannot force me to something I do not want to do and further more I will have your curse removed.” You snapped bravely and he chuckled.

 

“About the witch, you contacted… she’s dead.” He hummed and your eyes widened. “I don’t take kindly to things being stolen from me.”

 

“That doesn’t matter, our wedding is in three weeks and that evening we will break the curse… it’s what you said years ago.” You huffed.

 

“After hundreds of years you’ve not even thought of being with another man so why all this, why now?” He asked and you glanced around at the bustling engagement party.

 

“I… no I suppose not, I was always hiding.” You sighed and he held out his hand.

 

“Come with me.” He said softly and you shook your head.

 

“No Damon I can’t.” You said firmly although he could see in your eyes that you wanted to accept his offer.

 

“Oh, my darling little (Y/N), how cruel a Sire I must be for you to mistrust me.” He declared dramatically.

 

“I do not mistrust you Damon.” You smiled when he cocked his head.

 

“Then why aren’t you coming with me?” He asked, little his hand fall to your waist.

 

“You would walk by every day, I always noticed you, I pretended not to you seemed so nice from afar.” You whispered as he stepped in closer.

 

“You don’t have to stay with me this time, just let me show you how much things have changed in your absence.” Damon murmured and you could see your fiancée crossing the room, heading towards you.

 

“No.” You said firmly and he sighed out of frustration.

“What if I told you there was no curse, that I lied when you first turned to cover up how I felt for you… I’d watch you every day reading on that balcony or watching the others dance and I had to have you but, I couldn’t tell you that the way we felt for each other was…” he trailed off and watched as tears dribbled down your cheeks.

“You lied.” You whispered and he nodded.  
“I’m sorry.” His voice was soft and he slid his hand from your waist.

“Damon?” You asked as he started to walk away. “If there’s no curse, why don’t I love him?”


	32. Chapter 32

You sighed when Damon sat down next to you. Since your family had moved from New Orleans you’d had nothing but bother from Elena and your friends. Damon couldn't even remember your name. It didn’t help that Klaus was after you to continue the help your family had given him back when he was there last.  
When you’d moved to Mystic Falls you have hoped that you could befriend some fellow witches but thanks to Klaus no one trusted you.

“Oh. You’re here.” Damon sighed when he glanced at you. “I had hoped to drink alone.”  
“Oh don’t worry I was just leaving.” You snapped and started fumbling for your car keys as you put your jacket on.  
“Wait. (Y/N). You really don’t want to work with Klaus?” Damon asked as he put out his hand to stop you rushing off.  
“You remembered my name!” You said in surprise.  
“Of course. After looking into your family it would seem that you’re right and it’s plausible that Klaus’ control over your family wasn’t consenting on your half. We still don’t trust you but that’s not a good enough reason to let you face Klaus alone.” He explained before downing his drink and tapping the bar for another.


End file.
